The Darkness in My Soul
by LadybugNixie
Summary: Completed. Rune comes back with from a mission with amnesia and reports of an entire city destroyed. Will the Tribe be able to figure out what happened before the rest of the world is lost? Enjoy and R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

The Darkness in My Soul

By: Nixie

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Knight, nor will I ever. … Cry cry

A/N: Hey there everyone. Let me go ahead and apologize if the characters appear OOC. Please don't review saying things like "I don't think so and so would have acted like that". Any other reviews are more than welcomed and reviews with criticism are encouraged.

Warning: This story has Yaoi aspects in it. That means guys liking guys. If you don't like that, don't read the story.

Chapter 1

"Ruwalk, come here! I need your help with something!"

"The world needs **my** help, Alfeegi." Ruwalk chuckled at his own joke and walked over to the ladder his friend was standing on and took the books Alfeegi passed down to him. After about five books, the Yellow Officer sighed and asked, "Alfeegi, … What're all these books for?"

"For my research." Another book was added to the pile.

"What're ya researching?" Ruwalk rocked back on his heels in a playful manner.

"Information."

Ruwalk loved playing these games. "What kinda info." He spoke in a childish voice, knowing it would irk his friend."

Finding the games annoying, Alfeegi didn't answer but instead dropped three thick books onto the stack.

"It's not another budget report, is it? Cause if it is, I don't think these books will help you."

Four more books.

"Alfeegi?"

"What?" snapped the White officer.

"How many books do you need?"

Alfeegi sighed and took a deep breath to calm himself down before responding. "Just those."

Ruwalk grunted under the weight of the books. "Alfeegi"

Said officer smirked as he climbed down from the ladder. "Yes, Ruwalk?"

"I can't walk"

"Sure you can.

"I can't see over the books."

"I'll lead you to where I want them. You don't have to see. I won't let you run into anything."

"Why can't you carry some of the books?"

"Because." Alfeegi was having a difficult time not laughing as he started to pull Ruwalk out of the library and into the hall.

Another grunt. " 'Because' Why?"

Alfeegi stopped and thought for a moment, then smiled and said, "Like the rest of the world, little 'ol me needs the help of the Yellow Dragon Officer. Besides, this is too much fun. Don't you agree?"

"Ya know what, Alfeegi?"

"What?"

"You suck!"

Alfeegi smiled and replied with "You wish." He had no clue how accurate his words were though. For nearly three months, Ruwalk had been drooling over the White Officer. What annoyed him the most was the fact that Alfeegi was the only one in the castle who didn't notice.

Finally, they got to Alfeegi's office and Ruwalk was permitted to drop his load. "Seriously," he said pretending to wipe sweat from his brow, "What are you researching."

Alfeegi looked hard at his friend. "You really **do** want to know, don't you?"

Ruwalk nodded

"Help me then."

Ruwalk had fallen in love with his hot-tempered friend and promised himself he would always do what he could to help, but insanity never made it onto his list of 'thing I can do', so he shook his head no.

"Sorry, Feegi. I have -"

Alfeegi was less than thrilled "Have what?" He snapped as he stepped closer to Ruwalk "Have to help His Majesty sneak out again?!"

Ruwalk blushed at the sudden closeness and fought down the urge to close the distance between them. 'I-I have work to do."

Shocked settled in on Alfeegi followed closely by skepticism. "What kind of work?"

"Lykouleon as-" 

"LORD Lykouleon."

"**Lord** Lykouleon asked me to help him go over some papers."

Alfeegi edged closer, their noses only a few inches away now. "You better not be lying, Ruwalk."

Ruwalk gulped, but before he could reassure the object of his affection that he wasn't lying, Tetheus was at the door. "Have either of you seen Rune?" he asked.

"No!" answered Alfeegi, moving swiftly away from Ruwalk and sitting at his desk.

"Last I saw him," said Ruwalk, "He was with Lyko- Lord Lykouleon in the throne room. Wazzup?"

Tetheus arched an eyebrow at the two and shook his head. "Nothing, I just need to speak to him about something."

"About what?" Asked Ruwalk, noting the uncharacteristically distracted look in the other man's eyes.

"Nothing serious." Replied the Black officer snapping out of his daze. "Thank you for your help."

Silence filled the room for a little after Tetheus had left, then Ruwalk and Alfeegi ran out of the room, down the hall and to the throne room. Lykouleon and Rune were in there, Lykouleon on the throne listening to Rune. Tetheus was already there as well.

"One day," Ruwalk said in between gasps for air, "we'll figure out how he gets around the castle so fast without ever getting tired or breaking a sweat."

Alfeegi nodded and the two stood at the almost closed door, watching and listening to the conversation inside the room.

"Pardon the interruption, My Lord, but I must speak with Rune." said the Black officer.

"Go ahead." Lykouleon smiled cheerfully.

"My Lord," said Tetheus slowly, choosing his words carefully before speaking, "it is a private matter."

Lykouleon's smile grew bigger as he watched Rune turn curious eyes to the Black officer. "Go on, Rune," He said softly. "We can continue this conversation another time. Tetheus, if you use one of the conference rooms, you won't have to worry about eavesdroppers. I wouldn't blame them though; Ruwalk and Alfeegi have always been curious little creatures." He looked past Tetheus at the door and laughed when it swung open to reveal to startled and embarrassed officers.

Tetheus sighed, "You two are so predictable sometimes." He said as he left the room. Rune quickly bid everyone a good day and sped off after Tetheus.

"I wonder what Tetheus wanted to speak to Rune about." Asked Ruwalk, tilting his head in thought.

"Me too." Alfeegi was slow with his words, as though unsure he should say it.

The two officers sensed movement behind them and Lykouleon was suddenly off his throne standing by the door. "Me too." He said cheerfully; almost childishly.

His sudden closeness made the two jump, Ruwalk gasping is surprise then laughing and Alfeegi blushing and scratching his head nervously.

'Oh man' Though Ruwalk, 'He is soooooo cute!'

'Have you told him you think that yet?' Lykouleon mentally asked.

'Um … well … ya see'

'You haven't then' Lykouleon smiled. "Don't worry, all will be revealed in due time."

"Yeah." Said Alfeegi unaware of the mental conversation. "But it's not like Tetheus to be so secretive. That's more like Ruwalk and Your Majesty. … So … any new 'sneak out' plans?"

"Yes." Said the Dragon Lord cheerfully before sitting back down on his throne.

A/N: And it's over. Chapter one is finished. In chapter two, you'll figure out what Tetheus wanted to talk to Rune about. Here's a little preview to tie you over till I post the second chapter.

"Rune, how was your recent mission."

"Why?"

" Shortly after you left for home, the town was destroyed. His Majesty, Lord Lykouleon, put me in charge of the investigation. What happen, Rune?"

"I don't know, I can't remember!"


	2. Chapter 2

The Darkness in My Soul

By: Nixie

Disclaimer: I still don't own it.

A/N: I'm back with the second chapter. (I have 15 written, but I only plan on posting them one at a time.)

Warning: Some light swearing.

Chapter 2

"What is it, Tetheus?" Asked Rune after the door was shut tight behind them.

"How are you, Rune?" Tetheus leaned against the table and closed his eyes.

"Being evasive? That's not like you. Don't beat around the bush. Just tell me what's wrong."

"Your recent mission, how did it go?"

"Again you're being evasive. Why do you need to know?"

"You've been behaving in a manner I consider … abnormal since your return. What happen?"

Rune looked down at the ground, his crystal eyes becoming covered by nearly white bangs. The lack of answer made Tetheus open his eyes and look up. "Rune." He called softly as he walked to the elf. "Tell me what happen. It **will** remain confidential, I swear it."

'I-I don't know." Feeling suddenly tired, Rune rested against the door and wrapped his arms around himself.

Tetheus slowly reached up to capture the elf's chin and force unsure, fearful, light blue eyes to lock with his worried emeralds. "Rune … It'll be alright, but you must tell me what happen."

"I don't know!" Snapped Rune before pulling free of the ex-demon's grip.

"As in … don't remember?" The more he watched the elf, the more he became convinced something was very wrong. He just wasn't sure what.

Rune hesitated then answered. "Yes."

"Do you remember **anything** or did you make up your entire report."

"I don't want to talk about this!"

"Rune! Do not do this! Don't push me away when I am only trying to help!"

Rune said nothing but instead turned to the door. As he twisted the knob, Tetheus grabbed his arm lightly and spun him around. "Something happened, Rune. I can see it in your eyes. It scared you, but what was it?"

"I don't know," whined the elf, "I can't remember." Rune sank to his knees and covered his ears with his hands. Tears falling down his face as he shut his eyes tight.

Tetheus bent down and pulled the elf into his arms, gently stroking the top of his head. "Shhh. Its okay, Rune." He whispered. "Just slowly tell me what you **do** remember. Tell me why you're so frightened."

Rune took a deep breath and then began his explanation. "I-I was attacked in Yuba by some demons."

"You fought them, right?"

"Yes. I remember striking down one of them, and then another caught me from behind. He stabbed me right through my chest. That's when I blacked out."

"What happened next? Do you remember?"

Rune, instead of answering, pushed himself away from the older man and walked, with his arms wrapped around himself, to the other side of the room, keeping his back to Tetheus.

"Rune." Called Tetheus softly, encouraging Rune to finish his story.

"Wh-when I came to, the demons were dead and I was healed."

"What else" Tetheus had the tone of voice of one who just asked a question he already had the answer to.

"Why must there be more?! Just what do you want to know?!"

Tetheus sat down in a chair at the long wooden table in the center of the room. "Shortly after you got home, a man came to report that Yuba had been destroyed."

Rune stiffened and drew a deep, shaky breath, "Your point?" he asked just as stiffly as he was standing.

"His Majesty, Lord Lykouleon, put me in charge of the investigation. I need to know if you were in the town when it was destroyed or if it was something that happened after you left."

"I-"

"Yes?"

"I told you already, I blacked out. I don't know what happened."

"Was the town destroyed when you came to?"

Rune was silent for a very long time and Tetheus, for a moment thought he was going to have to re-ask the question, but when he open his mouth to, Rune answered him.

"Yes."

"I see."

"But I didn't do it! I never would!"

"Can you be sure of that!" shouted Tetheus as he slammed his hands on the table and stood up, sending the chair to the floor.

"I-" Rune seemed to choke on his own voice as he covered his face with his hands, tears lining his face for the second time.

"According to the report, there is proof the town was –"

"Destroyed," finished Rune in a voice that was too suddenly calm, "By nature; by elven magic … right?"

"Yes." Tetheus said slowly. The voice held venom that was familiar to Tetheus but not as something he had ever heard form Rune.

"I can give you no help. I blacked out and have no clue what happen. Maybe it was me, maybe it was another elf … maybe it was an enemy we have never before encountered who can, like an elf, control nature."

"Rune, are you alright?"

"Yes," Rune replied swiftly. "I believe we have finished here. If you will excuse me, there are things I must do." Rune gave a respectful half-bow to Tetheus and left the room.

"Damn." Said Tetheus in annoyance after the door swung shut. "Just what the hell is going on?"

A/N: Did you like? Hate? Please send me reviews. I need them to stay motivated. The next chapter is a really short one, so I'm not going to do a preview, instead I'll leave you with this.

Nadil: Who's the bad guy in this story?

Kharl: She can't tell you that. But I think I'm in the next chapter ;-p

Nadil: 0.o Quick everyone! Review the story and get free insurance on all damage caused by Kharl!


	3. Chapter 3

The Darkness in My Soul

By: Nixie

Disclaimer: Hey, I don't own the series, but I **do** own volumes 1-17 and 19-24

A/N: I hope you guys are enjoying the story. Otherwise, what am I writing it for.

Warning: Kharl appears in the story. I think that alone warrants are warning.

Chapter 3

"Lord Kharl?" called an almost childish voice.

"Yes, Garfacky?" The voice was deep and filled with amusement.

"Did you hear about Yuba?"

"Mm-hm."

"Did you-"

"You know I won't tell you. So why ask?"

"Because if you're involved, **I** get to have fun."

A merry laugh, "Then don't worry. You'll get your fun."

A/N: Told you this one was very short. 8 lines long. Here's a preview of chapter four, which **is **longer than three.

Tetheus threw the cup to the floor "Rune currently radiates energy darker than the Demon Lord!"

Lykouleon smiled "Tetheus, I want you to go to Yuba with the Knights."

"Rune is not himself. I think **he **destroyed Yuba." Said Tetheus. 'Why won't Lykouleon refuse to let Rune go to Yuba"


	4. Chapter 4

The Darkness in My Soul

By: Nixie

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Knights, but I do enjoy watching the characters dance in my dreams.

A/N: Wow! Sorry it's been so long! I meant to update last month while I was at my Mom's, but I was busy and never got around to it. Please don't hate me for it.

Warning: light swearing, yaoi, OOCness

Chapter 4

"-heus? Hello? Anyone in there?"

Tetheus snapped his eyes to the hand being waved in front of his face. "Kai-stern, what is it?"

Kai-stern sat down at the dinning table across from his fellow officer. "You seem distracted; what's wrong?"

"Not really sure." As he spoke, Tetheus put his head on the table and laced his fingers on top of his head. "Rune was in Yuba when it was destroyed, but blacked out so he remembers nothing. I believe something happen to him. OH! Welcome home." Tetheus flashed the smile he reserved only for Kai-stern.

"Want me to talk to him? No offense, but you can be a little intimidating if you're not careful. You might scare him." The albino passed Tetheus a cup of coffee as he spoke.

Tetheus sat up and took the cup. "I have already spoken to him. He panicked and then was suddenly nice, respectful, and calm." He threw the cup as he stood; the action caused Kai-stern to jump. "Damn it!"

Kai-stern got to his feet, went to the ex-demon, and wrapped his arms around the muscular torso. "Calm down. I'm sure he'll come around soon."

"Rune currently radiates energy darker than the Demon Lord! Would you kindly explain how I'm supposed to 'calm down'?"

Kai-stern chuckled slightly as he kissed Tetheus on the cheek. "He's on our side, so don't worry."

Tetheus smiled and captured Kai-stern's wrist in his strong hand. "Why must you stay gone for so long?"

"Because I have to help Lykouleon make treaties and keep up our good relationships with other kingdoms. I'm his diplomat. Part of the job is being away from home; actually, that's a large part of the job."

Tetheus smile at the rational explanation. "Always an excuse for everything." He said as he bent over to lay a kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

Neither of the two noticed the blue-eyed, blonde at the door until he spoke. "You know, we have bedrooms."

The two men pushed away from each other and looked at their lord. Tetheus turned from the young king blushing while Kai-stern stammered "M-my Lord!"

Lykouleon smiled and close his eyes "Welcome him, Kai. I'm pleased to see you're well and happy."

"Um…Yes! I was just talking to Tetheus."

"Talking? I must have been a secret you were whispering into him mouth then." Lykouleon arched an eyebrow in disbelief.

"It started as talking." Said the Black Officer; bowing to his lord.

Lykouleon laughed as he stared at his two friends. "You two are hilarious. I mean it! You act like if I caught you planning some terrible crime."

"We…tried keeping the relationship a secret." Said Tetheus slowly.

"Why?" Asked the Dragon Lord. "Because you're both guys? No one cares; at least, no one important. You're in love. That's all that **should** matter." The absence of the normally bright light in their lord's eyes did not go unnoticed by the two officers, but they chose not to say anything.

"Did you need something, Your Majesty?" questioned Tetheus

"Actually, I do. The reports from Yuba say the vines have taken on a life of their own. The death count gets higher and higher everyday as the forest grows bigger and bigger. Anywhere blood is spilled, black plants sprout up. They've officially renamed Yuba the 'Black Forest of Death'. I need to know what's going on **before** the death count gets any higher."

"Want us to check it out?" questioned Kai-stern pointing to himself and Tetheus.

"No. Just Tetheus. I need you in Luwa. Tetheus, I want you to take the knights with you."

"No!!" Shouted Tetheus.

"Why?" questioned Lykouleon, digging for answers he already knew the answer to.

"Rune is not himself, My Lord. It is my belief that **he** may have been the cause of what happen in Yuba."

"Is that **really** what you think?" The three men spun around at the cold voice and were surprised to find it belonged to Rune. The elf stood erect, proud, a stance befitting royalty. His twilight blue eyes seemed to pierce everyone in the room. He wore a tight-fitting aristocratic black, purple, and blue suit; complete with ruffles and smug look.

Lykouleon's breath caught in his throat as he looked at the elf and he was barely able to whisper the elf's name.

"My Lord?" replied the elf as he walked over. His normally wavy, blond hair was straight and pulled into a tight ponytail. As he walked, his sword clicked beautifully at his side in its sheath.

"You look…" began Kai-stern, carefully choosing his words "…different."

"Different good or different bad?" the words carried a dangerous edge that no one missed as the deep blue eyes took on an icy look.

'Different exotic!' thought Lykouleon.

'A compliment, I am sure.' Rune responded interrupting his lord's thoughts.

The unexpected response made Lykouleon jump and look at Rune in wonderment. He couldn't quite place it, but something was different about Rune. Something that seemed to accentuate his natural beauty and Lykouleon liked it.

Rune flashed a dangerous smile that made Lykouleon's pulse quicken and knelt before his lord. Keeping his deep blue eyes trained on the king's face, the elf gently grabbed Lykouleon's hand and pressed his lips to it. The moment flesh touched flesh, Lykouleon felt a pleasant warmth shoot through his body and he could still feel the lips on his hand even after Rune had released it.

"My Lord Lykouleon." Began the Water Knight, putting slight emphasis in 'my'. "You have given an order and I see it as my duty to obey it. I will travel to Yuba with the Black Officer, Knight of Light, Knight of Earth, and Knight of Fire. I hope that doing so will enlighten me … help me remember what happened."

Lykouleon's only response was to suppress a blush, nod his head, and then quickly leave the room. His departure brought a devilish grin to Rune's face as he got to his own feet. Then, after flashing a bright smile that his eyes didn't mimic, Rune left the room.

Sure Rune was out of hearing range, Kai-stern turned to Tetheus and sighed. "Well, that was…odd. I think you're right, Dear. I don't think Rune should go to Yuba."

Tetheus only frowned in response. 'Why did Lykouleon not refuse to let Rune go?" he thought angrily.

A/N: Another one bites the dust! That song's been stuck in my head lately. Anyone know who does it? Cookies to anyone who'll tell me. Not much to say right now, so I'll just give you the preview for the next chapter.

"I thought no one was aloud in Yuba." Said Alfeegi curiously.

"That's right" replied Thatz "But were not 'no one'."

"Rune, why not stay here" asked the White officer.

"It'd be a favor to Lykouleon," reasoned Ruwalk. "If his best warriors leave, there's no one here to defend king and castle."


	5. Chapter 5

The Darkness in My Soul

By: Nixie

Disclaimer: Don't own it. I just abuse the characters

A/N: Hey-ya! How is everyone? I wish I was getting more reviews, but I'll keep posting anyways. Maybe 5 reviews is normal for a 4 chapter story.\/. Thanks to Jacinda Desouplous, Kitsune, and Chronos Kitsune for reviewing.

Warning: hints at yaoi, OOCness (possibly)

Chapter 5

Ruwalk smiled as he looked down at Alfeegi. The White Officer was sleeping at his paper-covered, book-surrounded desk he had, apparently – if the trays of have-eaten food were anything to go by – been sitting at all day.

"Alfeegi," he called lightly "Wake up."

No response.

Chuckling slightly, Ruwalk leaned over his friend and whispered in his ear "Alfeegi, if you don't wake up, you won't get to say goodbye."

"'m not 'sleep" Alfeegi mumbled sleepily.

"C'mon. If we don't hurry, they'll leave – "

"Who's going to leave!? His Majesty?" Alfeegi was now fully awake and looking around.

"No. Tetheus, Kai, and the knights." Ruwalk said as though explaining to a child.

Alfeegi stretched and yawned, flashing pointed canines as he rubbed his eyes.

'He's too cute!' thought Ruwalk as he followed the White Officer from the room.

"Where are they going?" Alfeegi asked as he yawned again.

"Kai is going to Luwa on some diplomatic mission. The others are headed to Yuba to find out what's been going on."

"I thought no one was allowed in Yuba."

"That's right," said Thatz with a smile. He had overheard the comment as the two officers neared the departing party. "But we're not 'no one'."

"His Majesty, the ever-generous Lord Lykouleon saw fit to send his best warriors to investigate the Black Forest of Death. We will not fail him." Rune was wearing an outfit that looked light-weight, delicate, and like it would never hold up in a battle, but everyone knew it was made by the elves to be the best armor in existence. He had never worn it before because he didn't want it getting dirty.

"Rune, why not stay here?" asked the White Officer.

"My King has given an order and I carry no thoughts of treason. I will obey him without question, as is my duty." The bite in his voice was so sharp, Alfeegi half-expected it to hurt.

"It'd be a favor to Lykouleon," reasoned Ruwalk, not entirely sure why Alfeegi was trying to talk the elf out of going, but deciding to help anyways. "If his best warriors leave, there's no one here to defend king and castle."

"Ruwalk is right," said the Black Officer, "Lykouleon is panicking about the situation and is not thinking clearly. Some of us should – "

"As I recall," interrupted the Water Knight, "**Lord** Lykouleon is king of this castle, not anyone here!" He looked at the three officers with eyes that held a cruelty worthy of making the Demon Lord jealous.

"Are we going to the forest, or are we gonna stand around and argue?" asked Rath, holding his sword in his favorite battle stance.

"Yeah?" added Thatz, "Why don't you guys want Rune going?"

"They just want someone staying here to defend the castle in case of an attack." Said Gil. "I'll stay." He turned and went back to the castle. The officers slumped their shoulders in defeat.

"Why not stay and help Gil, Rune?" said Kai-stern, sounding tired.

"I get it! You all…must have gotten it in your heads that you rule better than your king. Worry not, my friends." Said Rune, turning to Rath and Thatz, "Our orders have been given and we **will** be departing after we finish our farewells. If the officers are not ready to go, they may simply catch up."

With a curt nod and 'adieu' to the officers, the elf turned and waked off. The other two knights exchanged concerned looks because of the abnormal behavior and ran to catch up. Tetheus followed with a resigned sigh and Kai-stern walking beside him.

A/N: Chapter 5 is finished. I might be able to post chapter 6 before the weekend is over, but if I can't get to it, I'll have to wait until next month. Go to my profile and you'll see where I've explained that I have limited internet access right now. I pretty well get only one weekend each month to type up the chapters and post them, so I'm sorry if it's taking to long. Here's your preview for Chapter 6. I'm doing this one a little different. Let me know if you like this way better.

With night approaching, the party finds themselves in a rundown inn on the outskirts of a small town. Tiered and angry about the poor condition of the room, tempers flair up as Rune's shift in mood become more and more apparent. Just what is it that the officers are keeping secret? Mayhem rules on high in the next chapter of 'The Darkness in My Soul'.


	6. Chapter 6

The Darkness in My Soul

By: Nixie

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Knights, Mineko Ohkami does, now leave me alone before I eat your soul on my next pizza.

A/N: So I totally promised myself I wouldn't get upset if people didn't review my story, and I'm still not going to get upset. I have a least one person who reviews each chapter, so I'm mildly content. I would love some more reviews, so don't worry about hurting my feelings; just let me know that people are, in fact, reading this story.

Warning: Cursing from nearly everyone, hints of Yaoi

Chapter 6

As night approached, the group found a small inn on the outskirts of a nearby town to stay in. Kai-stern was still with the group and still would be for the next few days, so the group got two rooms, one for the officers and one for the knights. Kai-stern had offered to buy each of them their own rooms, but Tetheus kindly reminded him that Alfeegi would hang him if he brought in another large expense report.

The group ate the small meal offered to them and then went to find their rooms in the decaying inn. Before they all left the dining area, Tetheus pulled Rath and Thatz off to the side and asked them to keep a close eye on Rune. The two were hesitant when Tetheus wouldn't tell them why, but agreed to do it regardless. They nodded their agreement and hurried after Rune to one of the rooms at the back of a dark hall.

"There's only two beds," informed Thatz as they walked into the small, dank room.

"Thanks for tellin' me," said Rath sarcastically, "I forgot how ta count."

"Now, now," said Rune as though correcting young children, "We must simply make the best we can of this. Would it please you two if I requested a bigger room? Perhaps one that is not so," he paused for a moment looking around the room with a look of disgust, "filthy and common?" he finished

"Nah," Thatz plopped down on a bed and dust filled the air.

"D-damnit Thatz!" cursed the youngest knight. He went to the window, unlatched it, and nearly had a heart attack when the window fell out the frame. He jumped about a foot when it shattered on the ground below.

Rune sighed in exasperation and set his bag and sword down on the dresser, which moaned in response and then collapsed into a pile of termite infested dust and wood. An angry smile crossed his face.

"Excuse me, my companions," he said with forced cheerfulness," I will return momentarily. I wish to look in on our buddies and see how well they faired."

"We'll come with!" rushed Rath and Thatz.

Rune arched a delicate eyebrow in response then asked, "My dear, darling, friends. My sweet brothers, why so eager? I am **only** going to the officer's room. There will be neither demon nor treasure along the way."

"We're-uh-MAD!" Rath sounded uncertain.

"Yeah! Mad-because we-um-well-this room sucks ass!" put in Thatz

"Yeah, that's right, and I bet Tetheus and Kai-stern go a good room."

"Oh dear! I see now: You two want to make certain **they** are not sitting in the lap of luxury while we are forced into a room not even fit for the lowest of peasants." The icy, dangerous tone had returned to the elf's eyes and voice.

"Yes!" shouted the others.

"Then your eagerness is in no way related to the request of the Black Officer? You care not about keeping an eye on me as you told him you would?"

Silence filled the room; even the old wood seemed loathed to make noise.

"Rune…" began Rath, "It's not that we don't trust you, we just…"

"You've been acting different lately," finished Thatz as he stepped in front of the Light Knight. "We're worried about you."

"Me?" questioned the elf, his bangs blocking his face. "You worry about **me**?" His voice strained and became soft and deadly. "You fools worry about the wrong person. **I** should not be the center of your concern. Instead –"

"Then what?!" shouted Thatz. "You returned from Yuba and it's like you've become a different person!"

"How so?" questioned a silently enraged elf.

"You forgot the most important thing, Rune."

"And **that** is?"

"Our relationship," said Rath dejectedly.

"How can I worry about 'our relationship' when **That Demon** is trying to turn the entire clan against me!?" shouted the Water Knight, his bangs still hiding his face.

Rath and Thatz fell silent again. Both were unsure what the elf was talking about but had a feeling it was Tetheus.

"Tell me you two are joking! There is no way I will believe if slipped your notice!"

"What're you talking about, Rune?" questioned Thatz slowly, not really sure he wanted an answer.

"How sad," Rune's voice was no longer his own. It was as though someone who had never experienced a happy moment in his life was speaking through Rune. "You really **are** oblivious."

"To what?" asked an annoyed Rath in desperation.

"He is a –"

"What is going on in here?" interrupted Tetheus from the door. Kai-stern came up behind him and looked around the room.

"So we weren't the only ones who got a shit hole for a room!" said the smaller officer.

Rune balled his fists in anger and stormed out of the room. His exit cut short as Tetheus gently grabbed his arm as he passed.

"What?" snapped the elf in the voice that wasn't his.

"Where are you going?" questioned the officer.

"Away. From. You," the response came through gritted teeth as the elf jerked his arm free. "I will not-" he stopped midsentence, as though he though it unworthy of finishing and then was suddenly calm. He swayed momentarily, steadied himself, and then said in his normal voice, "I'll go ask the inn keeper if we can get a better room." Then he was gone.

The four remaining men exchanged glances while silence, for the third time, filled the room.

"What was **that** about?" demanded Rath when the silence became too much for him.

"You mean the outburst?" Kai-stern was stalling, hoping they would drop it.

"No," said Thatz sarcastically, "he meant the stars!"

"Honestly, Thatz, we are just as clueless as you two are," said Tetheus.

Kai-stern sighed then said, "We assume it has something to do with his trip to Yuba. We think something might've possessed him."

"He said that a demon was trying to turn the clan against him. Either of you know what he meant by that?" asked Thatz as he and Rath sat on one of the beds.

Kai-stern and Tetheus exchanged looks that said they understood something, but the look went unnoticed because the bed decided that a pile of dust, wood, springs, and fabric was far more impressive and promptly collapsed when Rath and Thatz put their full weight on the bed.

As Rath and Thatz recovered from their fall, the officers leaned against each other to keep from collapsing in laughter. Kai-stern's mild voice mixing melodiously with Tetheus's deep one. Rune walked in as they laughed themselves to tears and tilted his head to the side, his sky blue eyes gleaming with curiosity; soon the laughter had infected even the victims of the beds transformation and a clueless elf.

Rune was the first to recover and report that he talked the inn keeper into giving them a better room.

"How'd you manage that?" asked Rath, noticing the same thing everyone else had: Rune was acting more like himself now.

"The kind gentleman doesn't want the poor conditions of the rooms getting out. Says it would be bad for business. So if we promise not to say anything, and we did, he said he'd give us the best room in the place."

"Best room or best rooms?" asked Kai-stern

"I could only get him to agree to one room. I even told him there were five of us and he only said he'd have extra beds brought in. We can't really complain though, he's not charging us any extra and that room actually costs three times more than this one."

"Rune is right," said Tetheus, "Now we should go to bed."

"Tee hee, follow me!" said Rune almost too gleefully. They all filed out of the room and followed Rune into a room fit for someone classed lowest of the upper class. It was labeled 'Kings Suite'.

"My bedroom's better," said Thatz

"I think the darna's stalls are better," sniffed the Light Knight.

"Now, now. We'll make do," responded the Blue Officer as he cautiously sat on the edge of one of the beds and then relaxed when it didn't collapse. Everyone nodded, got ready for bed, tested their beds, and then went to sleep.

A/N: This chapter was a fun one for me to write. I like the way the three knights interact with each other. Did anyone get the Yaoi reference? OH!!!!! I'm not doing any more chapter previews. The next chapters are where the fun really begins. Please keep reading and look forward to the next chapter. R and R. Till next time. Bye.


	7. Chapter 7

The Darkness in My Soul

By: Nixie

Disclaimer: If I owned Dragon Knights, everyone would be gay and the girls would only appear for comic relief. Everyone would also suffer from Angst attacks, likely sever in nature.

A/N: Hello. Is anyone out there still interested in this story? Well, for those who are, sorry it took so long to update. My mind's been on a lot lately. Funny how you never have any answers to the questions that sound so obvious. OH well. This chapter has a couple of plot twist in it. It was also one of my favorite ones, but then, most of them are in some way or another.

Warning: No warnings really. Hints of Yaoi

Chapter 7

Lykouleon sighed as he looked at Alfeegi's office door. He was bored and wanted someone to talk to. The knights were gone, Gil and Biereeze were training, Tetheus and Kai-stern were gone with the knights, and Ruwalk was covering for him in a meeting he really didn't want to attend. That left him with the temperamental White Dragon Officer. It wasn't that Alfeegi was bad company; just that it was too easy to make the younger male angry and Lykouleon didn't feel like being yelled at today; that was why he had ditched the meeting and asked Ruwalk to cover for him.

Sighing again at his choices, he turned the doorknob and walked into the room. He had been in the White Officer's office a couple of times before, though truth be told he like to avoid it. It had always been spotlessly clean. Cleaner even than the rooms in the infirmary. Alfeegi was so picky about the cleanliness of the room, that he wouldn't even let the maid clean the room because 'they couldn't do a proper job to save their lives'. As a result, Alfeegi himself cleaned it daily. Today, however, it was covered with towering stacks of papers and old, dusty boxes. Half-folded maps laid on top of boxes and ancient documents that looked ready to turn to dust if it was improperly handled were haphazardly scattered all over the room.

Alfeegi was in the center of all the chaos, going through one of the dusty boxes and cursing at the dust that puffed out every time he moved something around.

"Uh … Alfeegi?" called the Dragon Lord hesitantly

"Yes, My Lord?" Alfeegi was clearly more interested in the documents that he was his king.

"Alfeegi, what are you doing?"

"Research."

"I see that, but **what** are you researching." Lykouleon was half-hiding behind a stack of boxes and books a foot shorter than he was, just in case his question caused Alfeegi to blow his stack.

"History."

Lykouleon lost interest in hiding as an ancient map with old kingdom boundaries on it grabbed his attention. "Why am I not surprised? You and researching history go together like butter and toast. What history?"

"Elven. Be careful with that map, please. It's very old."

"It used to hang in the throne room when I was a toddler." Lykouleon looked tat the map, momentarily lost in memory.

"Lykouleon," called Alfeegi suddenly, "What do you know about the Elven Court?"

"Tee hee. You didn't say 'lord' –"

"Forgive me, Your Excellency. I was distracted."

"Relax, Alfeegi, I was just playing with you. Normally, you yell at anyone who doesn't call me by my title." Lykouleon thought about the question for a moment, and then he responded. "I don't really know much about them; I never really got a chance to interact with them much. That was because the Royal Family was killed when I was a toddler. … In fact, it was the very next day that this map was taken off the walls."

"Yes," came Ruwalk's voice from the door, "but not everyone in the Royal Family died. Just the one's in the main castle."

"Not true," said Alfeegi, finally looking up from the box. "The demon sent by Kyrone - the demon Nadil overthrew – to kill the Royal Family never finished the job: He left the Prince of Elves alive."

"I just barely remember playing with him. I was told he died." Lykouleon tilted his head in confusion.

"He did," said Ruwalk, "but not then. He was –"

"Taken in by his Mother's sister. She raised him like her own son," interrupted Alfeegi.

"What was his name again?" questioned Lykouleon.

Ruwalk smiled at the question and the curious expression on his lord's face. "Rejiki. His name was Rejiki."

Alfeegi nodded then answered Lykouleon's next question before the Dragon Lord had a chance to ask it. "Prince Rejiki died when his cousin, Laitan, turned demon and betrayed the family. He led a demon army against the elves and was killed for his treasonous acts."

Ruwalk picked up the story when Alfeegi stopped to take a breath. "Rejiki is the one who killed Laitan. According to the stories, it was a terrible battle that claimed both their lives." Ruwalk only knew so much about the topic because he had been helping his crush research for a week now.

"Mm-hm," confirmed Alfeegi, "Rejiki, Prince of the Elven race, had died. The courts were in an uproar about who would inherit the throne. They thought everyone with blood-ties to the throne had died."

"That's when Rune showed up!" Lykouleon was excited and pleased to donate the little bit of info he knew. "They discovered that Rune was Rejiki's long, lost, little brother. Apparently, Rune had wandered into a human village and they took him in when they heard of the destruction of the Great Elven Castle. When he was found, the Elder took him in a kept him safe. But why is any of this important?"

"Alfeegi thinks a Black Elf may have destroyed Yuba," said Ruwalk.

"A Black Elf?" thought Lykouleon out loud. "I'm almost embarrassed to admit that the term is … unfamiliar."

"I wouldn't have known it if 'Feegi hadn't explained it to me," chuckled Ruwalk.

"There hasn't been one cited since Laitan's betrayal. Black Elf is what an elf is called when it turns demon. Most elves are blonde with blue, green, yellow, or gold eyes. Some elves have orange, gold, or red hair, but most are blonde. A Black Elf is one who embraces the deadly potential of the elven powers. Any plant touched turns black; any animal either dies or turns violent and weather is an easily manipulated force."

"Black Elves," picked up Ruwalk, "are shunned by elves – pure and drow alike. Humans think they turn demon but it's not really true. They have access to both drow and elven powers."

"Laitan was the last cited Black Elf, right and he died." Pointed out Lykouleon.

Ruwalk shook his head, "last cited doesn't mean last period." He looked to Alfeegi and smiled when the White Officer took the hint.

"I think there's another one and I think it destroyed Yuba. Think of it; black plants? And Black Elves are known to kill humans, elves, demons, anything they view as opposition, a threat, or just to kill time."

"But Rune was safe," remarked the Dragon Lord.

"I wouldn't be surprised to find out the Black Elf was protecting Rune. They are outcasts who long for acceptance and violence when they don't get the former. Rune is the Prince of Elves. What better way to get accepted than to save the life of royalty."

"D'you think Rune knows?" asked Ruwalk

"He said he was rendered unconscious but it is possible he sensed the Black Elf. Still, I doubt he'd understand **what** he felt."

"And I've sent him back to Yuba." Lykouleon was obviously disheartened by that fact.

"Could be a good thing," Ruwalk hugged his friend as he spoke. "Look, if the Black Elf helped Rune earlier, it'll help him again and then we'll **know** what happened.

Lykouleon sighed, "I hope you're right, Ruwalk."

A/N: Heh heh heh heh. I'm laughing because I really love this chapter. I like the next one more though. Everything starts coming together and … well … I'm not gonna spoil it for you. You'll just have to review so I know you want the next chapter. Till next time. Good-bye.


	8. Chapter 8

The Darkness in My Soul

By: Nixie

Disclaimer: How many different ways can I say that Mineko Ohkami, and not I, own Dragon Knights. … I think I may be running out of ways. Oh well. I got no money, so even if you did sue me, you wouldn't get anything.

A/N: Greetings again. Do you like the story so far? I sure hope so, 'cause it would bite if you didn't. Things really start to pick up in this chapter. You actually figure out what happened in Yuba. Don't worry though; this isn't going to be the last chapter. There are lots more after this one.

Warning: Violence from inanimate objects.

Chapter 8

Tetheus, Rath, Thatz, and Rune stared in horrified wonderment at the forest before them. They had finally reached the Black Forest of Death and understood now, why its name had been chosen.

The whole forest seemed to be alive: The trees swayed despite the lack of wind and thick vines roamed like snakes looking for their next meal. In between the thick, black trees, little bushes and shrubs shivered, scared of the giant snakes that occasionally squeezed them to pieces. All in all it was a lush forest but there wasn't a speck of green. Instead, it was all black splashed with rich, red blood from the numerous victims the forest had claimed.

"Think there are any demons in there?" asked Rath hesitantly

"Doubt it," replied Thatz. "Think there's any treasure?"

"There likely is. This used to be Yuba, after all, but I doubt we will run into anything living. 'Forest of Death' indeed." As he spoke, Tetheus threw a rock into a tree which swayed to avoid damage.

"It's alive." Rune stepped slowly towards the trees. The felt something there: Something dark and cold and living. It was more than the forest, it was the air itself. He could feel it crackling around his body; felt it trying to run from him so he couldn't breath, but there was too much air and it couldn't run and that made it angry.

He had now reached the edge of the forest and a vine shot out at him, its pointed, knife-like tip slamming into his arm and infecting him with its fury. The world spun before him and seemed to become and angry, black, writhing mass threatening to devour him. It all seemed so wrong and yet so wonderfully right. These trees had been tainted with darkness and that darkness was calling to him, begging him to join it, and he wanted to. He closed his eyes, ready to accept that calling darkness and as he did, the air around him screamed as a figure severed the vine and carried him away from the forest.

His connection with the darkness of the forest severed, the world became quiet. Light returned from wherever it had fled to and Rune felt an immense pain in his arm where the vine had pierced him. He looked around and then up into Tetheus's worried eyes. The taller man was holding him close in his arm, gently shaking him and urgently calling his name.

"Rune! C'mon, wake up!" Rune stared in mild shock at the informality of the words. Tetheus did not often use contractions in his speaking. 'He must be horribly worried about me', concluded the elf.

"Mmmm. I'm awake." Rune sat up and placed a hand on his head. "My head's throbbing and my arm hurts but, other than that, I'm fine."

"Why did you do that? Do you realize how stupid that was?" Shouted an angry Black Officer.

"What? What did I do?" His friend's anger confused him. He had only been trying to figure out what he had sensed.

Tetheus sighed, "Why did you not turn back when we called you?"

"You called me?"

"Yes," said Thatz, "you jus' kept goin' forward like if ya didn't hear us."

"That … would be because I didn't hear you."

"How could you not?! We were all screaming!" shouted Rath

"I-" Rune wasn't sure what to make of the situation. "My senses must have become clouded. There **is** life in that forest! The forest itself the very air around it is alive, angry, and very dangerous."

"So … what do we do?" asked Rath.

"Go home?" supplied Thatz, scared of the forest already and not really wanting to go into it.

Tetheus chuckled lightly and said, "No, we do what we came here to do: We figure out what happened here. Rune, can you lead us to the spot were you lost consciousness?"

"It won't be easy, but I can." Rune looked at the trees, at the vines that seemed to begging him to come close again. Getting through wouldn't be easy. "Unless," he said thinking aloud.

"'Unless' what?" questioned Rath who knew Rune was forming a plan.

"Elves have sovereignty over nature. I should be able to tame the vines or – at the very least – redirect them so they don't hit us." Rune's eyes held a calculating gleam as they shifted to a darker blue and his hair became streaked with a few strands of black hair.

The others nodded in understanding and followed the elf into the dark forest. As soon as they crossed the line where green grass turned black, they were attacked by vines, moving shrubs, and swaying tree branches. The normally inanimate objects launched attack after attack at the intruders. Despite the effort of the forest, the only damage dealt to the dragons was a scratch here and there when Rune had been slow to react and a branch or vine managed contact.

They walked for what seemed like days before Rune stopped, sinking to his knees in exhaustion. They had reached a clearing that was void of any plant or animal. In the center of the clearing was an empty fountain made of marble carved to look like angels surrounding a winged devil. This fountain marked the center of Yuba and that of the forest as well. The moon breaking through the clouds was all that illuminated the clearing.

"It's a perfect circle," observed the Water Knight. "Like if the vegetation doesn't **want** to come close."

"What'd'ya think? 50 … 100 yards?" questioned Thatz, walking to the edge of the clearing. Several vines lashed out at him but they seemed to hit an invisible wall and retreated deep into the forest.

"There is a strong energy here," said the Black Officer.

"Feels elven." As Rath finished speaking, the three turned to the center of the circle and gasped. Sitting on the fountain was an elf with long, silky, straight, raven black hair. His tan skin made his violet eyes seem even more intense than they already were and sharp canine teeth that shone like ivory could be seen though the half-parted lips. It was beautiful and impossible to tell if it was male or female.

It sat on the fountain's edge in a relaxed, but regal, pose wearing the same outfit that Rune, who now seemed missing, wore. Though the outfit was the same, it looked different; richer somehow. Even the simple earring adorning the elf's pointed ears looked like they should have cost a fortune; like something only the wealthiest of people could afford.

As the elf sat there, the moonlight became blocked and had to filter through the clouds and the exotic elf was gone. In its place sat Rune who now looked common and ordinary.

"Rune," breathed Rath and Thatz simultaneously, already missing the god-like beauty of the other elf.

"Yes," responded Rune as he stood and walked over to his party members. He looked at them with cold, sad, hurt, angry, violet eyes, and his normally wavy, golden hair was now straight and dragging the ground.

Tetheus intercepted the elf, grabbing his arm lightly and forcing violet eyes to meet with confused emeralds. "What was that, Rune?" he whispered

"You look as though you saw a ghost, dear dragon. Are you alright?"

Tetheus froze as the familiar, dark notes echoed in his ear, causing him to go ridged; practically paralyzed. Rune pulled gently from his grip and walked back to the fountain which now spit forth a strange glowing green liquid from the mouths of the angels.

"Rune …," began Thatz as he stepped closer to the Black Officer, "Are you … okay?"

"More so than I have been in a long time." As he spoke, Rune smiled and jumped to perch on the head of the angel encircled demon. His stance was proud, arrogant, and entirely wrong. "Such a lovely night, is it not? But enough of this charade. It ends tonight, Aisu. Here, in the center of my empire, you may finally repent for your sins."

"What're ya talking about, Rune?!" Thatz ran to the elf but was stopped by Rath.

"That's not Rune!" he hissed as he grabbed his sword.

Rune's smile broadened even more as he raised his left hand and flicked his wrist. At his movement, the clouds parted once more and the clearing was, again, flooded with the soft glow of moonlight. Awe-struck by the site before them, Tetheus, Rath, and Thatz failed to notice that the invisible wall holding back the vines had apparently given way and swiftly became entangled in the thick vines.

"Tonight, Demon," Said Rune as his hair darkened to match the vines and his skin became a dark tan, "You die!"

A/N: Cliff-hanger. Heh heh heh, I'm so evil, aren't I? I got chills while I was writing this chapter. I hope you liked it as much as I did. Sorry it's taking so long to post. I don't really have good internet access and I'm having to type up the story in my free time in 5th Period. Please look forward to chapter 9. See you then.

PS: If you like this story, or even if you hate it but are still reading it for some reason, Please, PLease, PLEASE click the little blue button at the bottom of the screen and let me know what you think. If it's good, tell me. If it needs improvement, tell me that too.


	9. Chapter 9

The Darkness in My Soul

By: Nixie

Disclaimer: GAHHHHHHHHH!!!!! I've already said eight times that I don't own Dragon Knights! This is getting repetitive! … OH, I can be sued if I don't put this disclaimer. … O.O' … Well in that case … Please be informed that LadybugNixie in no way owns Dragon Knights and is making no money off this little journey into her imagination.

A/N: Wow! 9 chapters! I've never gotten so far in any of my stories. The funniest part is … I have 19 written. … Yeah, this is gonna be a long story, but I hope you all bear with me. It isn't my first one (That would be the unfinished but not discontinued Yu Yu Hakusho one) but it is my favorite.

This chapter picks back up with the Dragon Castle and Ruwalk, Alfeegi, and Lykouleon. I'll get back to Rath, Thatz, Tetheus, and the wierded out Rune in the next chapter.

Warning: Information, spoilers (mild), and hints of Yaoi. (Most chapters with Ruwalk and Alfeegi will have this.

Chapter 9

"Yeah," began Ruwalk, "I hope I'm right too."

Silence claimed the dusty office as everyone thought about the situation.

"So …," Said Lykouleon, uncomfortable in the silence, "Why call them **Black** elves?"

"Because," replied the White Officer, "their skin changes from being pale to a nice, rich, tan and their eyes turn black, purple, or red. Their hair also changes to black or, on occasion, an extremely dark red."

"Didn't Rejiki have black hair?" Ruwalk, having exhausted all the knowledge he gained while researching with Alfeegi, was now in foreign territory.

"Raven black, actually," recalled Lykouleon, "and the most intense violet eyes I had ever seen. I gave him the nickname Amethyst when we were kids. He used to hate it."

"Right!" beamed Alfeegi. "Many were confused when he was born with the looks of a Black elf. They thought he was cursed and, naturally, avoided him. As a result of the isolation, he was –"

"No one was kinder!" Shouted the Dragon Lord. "He never hurt anything and he didn't deserve the way he was treated **or** what happened to him!"

Both officers looked at each other for a moment; it was rare to see their lord so upset about something. Usually he kept his feelings to himself and put on a happy face so no one would get worried.

Lykouleon looked up at his officers and blushed when he realized what he had done. "So … um … Who **was** the demon that killed his family?" ask Lykouleon in an attempt to get the attention off of him.

Alfeegi smiled, "Kyrone's top general, Kuro Aisu. They say he disappeared after the attack. Most assume he died, but I don't. I think he simply left Kyrone and is still out there somewhere."

"Not out **there** …" whispered Lykouleon, the rushed, "Alfeegi, what happened to the castle and the forest surrounding it?"

"Excuse me? I'm afraid I don't understand?"

"This isn't the first time there's been a 'Black Forest'! The Elven castle became engulfed by one when Kuro Aisu attacked. Laitan's castle was also engulfed on the day of his betrayal."

"You think it was Rejiki?" questioned Ruwalk.

"Yes. When he grew plants to impress the castle maids, they were always dark green, nearly black!"

"I'm not surprised," said Alfeegi calmly. "It's commonly accepted that Rejiki was a powerhouse. His powers were advanced for his age, though he had little control over it. It's a shame he died so young."

"Did he?" thought the Dragon Lord aloud, "When the Demon of Dusis ran rampant, he destroyed many elves. Reports said that when the elder died, Rune's body lit up, his eyes were purple, and energy erupted from his body. Energy that pushed back the demon and tainted the forest, turned it black."

"Then, when Varawoo flooded the world, it was black magic that sealed the demon away and began healing the planet. Not elven or drow magic, but a careful combination of both!"

"What are you aiming at Lykouleon?" Ruwalk had a feeling he knew the answer, but wanted to confirm it.

"**Lord** Lykouleon," Alfeegi automatically corrected.

"Have you never looked at Rune, never hugged him, and felt something there? Some dark power bubbling under the surface. I've been thinking about it a lot lately. About the way he's been acting strange, the different tones of voice and the way he carries himself. His manner of speech changes as well; becomes colder, and his eyes. His eyes have the coldest, most haunted look I've ever seen before and instead of being sky blue, they were nearly midnight blue."

"I also think it's too convenient that Rune would just show up – I've thought that for a while now. The fact that no one ever found Rejiki's body is also strange. I don't think Rune is Rejiki's long lost brother. There are no records of his birth or any documentation in any 'nearby villages' of anyone taking in an elven child. I think that Rune **is** Rejiki."

"That would explain what happened in Yuba," said Ruwalk.

Alfeegi nodded his agreement. "After so much pain, it's not so surprising that Rejiki would become the Black Elf everyone thought he was. He was so young when his family was destroyed, he probably didn't know how to handle it." Alfeegi was quiet for a moment, and then spoke again after some careful thought. "There … are ways to figure out if Rune and Rejiki are the same person. If I'm right, Rejiki likely masked himself with Rune, kind of made a split personality, to counteract the dark energies in him. When Rune lost consciousness and his life was in danger, Rejiki must have taken over and fought back the demons. There is a spell I can cast that forces a being to take its original form. Assuming we're correct, it would force Rune to become Rejiki."

"Good idea!" gushed Ruwalk. 'He's sooo sexy when he's explaining something.'

"Prepare the riding dragons!" ordered Lykouleon. "Amethyst will likely be looking for revenge, and I've sent the object of his scorn to him."

"You mean Rath?" questioned Alfeegi as they ran out to the stables.

"It takes three weeks to reach Yuba on foot. If we push it, we can make it in one and get there in at the same time they do."

The three rushed around the stables getting the dragons ready for departure. As they worked, Ruwalk tried to make sense of what his lord and friend was saying. "Rath is the Demon of Dusis, Rejiki'll want to punish him for all that he killed and destroyed, right?"

"Yes," said Lykouleon as they mounted the beasts, "but 'punish' isn't the best word." They were now running down the streets and toward Yuba. Ruwalk was on Lykouleon's left, Alfeegi on the right. The wind whipping past them caused the Dragon Lord to have to yell to be heard "Rejiki will want to kill him! Kuro Aisu too!"

"But why would he be in Yuba?" Alfeegi was now thoroughly confused and didn't like it one bit.

"He's there," Lykouleon shouted, "or he will be in a week. Alive and well and, unless I'm wrong, he'll gladly spear himself on Amethyst's blade if it'll please Amethyst."

"Oh yeah," said Ruwalk sarcastically, "'cause that make loads of sense."

"He can't help it, Killing the Royal Family is what Tetheus regrets the most. More than anything else."

Ruwalk and Alfeegi couldn't believe their ears, "TETHEUS!?" they shouted in unison.

A/N: Does this count as another cliff-hanger. …I hope it does. Any questions or comment, just drop me a review and I'll answer it. Till the next chapter, good-bye.


	10. Chapter 10

The Darkness in My Soul

By: Nixie

Disclaimer: I own Rejiki, Kuro Aisu, Kyrone, Laitan, Kharl, and a few others that have yet to be mentioned. … Oh wait … I don't really own Kharl, I just wish I did. … But the plot – that **is** entirely mine.

A/N: By this point, I'm in love with the story, so even if no one else is reading it, I'll keep writing it. … That doesn't mean I'll keep posting the chapters, I mean, what's the point if you people don't tell me you're reading it?

Warning: Okay, so this chapter may get a little wierd. Hey, what can I say, complex people write complex things. Also, there may be a bit of cursing and some light Yaoiness

Chapter 10

"Rejiki!" shouted Tetheus as vines squeezed around Rath and Thatz's throat. "Let them go, Rejiki. They have nothing to do with this!"

"Finally figured it out, did you? I gave you enough hints. Aisu, are you ready to die?"

"Tetheus growled and struggled against the vines. "Kill **me** if it will give you a sense of peace, but spare the other two!"

"Request denied, you foolish beast. I have a score to settle with the Demon of Dusis! Heh! How convenient, I shall be able to kill two birds with one stone."

The vines on Tetheus and Rath's bodies pulled them spread eagle while Thatz was thrown, unconscious, to the forest floor. Rejiki raised a hand and hundreds of vines stood poised to strike.

"I'm so terribly sorry this reunion could last no longer. Good-bye, bane of my exis-"

"WAIT!!" All heads turned to the Dragon Lord and the two officers by his side.

"Return to your castle, Lord of Dragons. This does not involve you."

"Of course it does! Those are my men you're trying to kill!"

"And this is **my** revenge. **Your** permission is not required."

Lykouleon shook his head, "Stay your anger, Rejiki, Prince of Elves. I'll not let you harm my men."

Rejiki slowly lowered his hand, but the vines stayed in place. "**You** would stop me?" he asked incredulously. "You would prevent me from slaying these **creatures**; these unholy beasts from hell?! They deserve death!!"

"They deserve the second chance they've been given." Cut in Ruwalk.

Rejiki snapped harsh violet eyes to Ruwalk and, as though on cue, vines speared through the Yellow officer's shoulder and pinned him to the ground. "SILENCE, FOOL!! YOUR VOICE, IN THIS CONVERSATION, IS UNNEEDED!"

"Ruwalk!!!!" Alfeegi ran to his fallen friend, his heart beating faster than he thought it should. 'Please don't be dead, Ruwalk.' Alfeegi nearly burst out laughing when Ruwalk whimpered and complained that 'that hurt'.

"How many, by their hands, have lost their lives? How many souls wait in Purgatory because they cannot find peace until they have been avenged?"

"They are of my tribe, Amethyst, and they have been forgiven."

"It is not **your** place to pardon their transgressions against others!" shouted the elf in fury. He was swiftly growing tired of the delay but the site of Rath finally slumping in the vines, lack of oxygen rendering the Fire Knight unconscious, was enough to keep him from sending another attack at someone.

"And it is not **your** place to claim the revenge belonging to others." Lykouleon kept his voice even and calm as he stepped in front of his men, blocking them from further harm with his body.

"Damn you!" shouted the enraged elf. "**Why**? Why are you stopping me from slaying those … those monsters?!"

"They are members of my tribe, as are you, and I will **not** allow my men to fight each other."

"Do not **dare** compare me to that **thing**!" Rejiki pointed to Tetheus, who was nearly unconscious, as he spoke. Lykouleon followed the finger and was relieve to see that Rath was no longer being held by the vines. He was, instead, laying face-down on the ground. Unconscious, but breathing.

Lykouleon sighed then looked at Rejiki with cold, harsh eyes. "As your lord, I order you to stand down!"

"It is **Rune** who swore loyalty to you, not I."

"You are on in the same. Stand down, Amethyst."

"I WILL NOT –"

"YOU WILL **NOT** DISOBEY ME, WATER KNIGHT!!! Now, Stand Down!" As he gave the order, energy flared up around the Dragon Lord, an indication that he was preparing to fight.

Rejiki stared long and hard at the Dragon Lord, trying to decide what to do. He didn't want to fight Lykouleon, but at the same time, he didn't want Kuro Aisu to go free. He met Lykouleon's gaze unflinchingly and knew he would have to fight the man to get to his prey. He would stand down … for now.

"Know, Kuro Aisu," Rejiki said venomously to the near unconscious demon, "that I will be watching every move you make and when you reveal your true nature, even the Dragon Lord will be incapable of stopping me. Your life is mine and I will give it to **no one.**"

The vines around Tetheus released him as Rejiki closed his eyes and his body became engulfed in a bright light. The forest around the dragons turned to dust and was carried away by a sudden strong wind, leaving the group standing in the center of a ruined city. When the light dulled, the elf opened his eyes to reveal they were again, sky blue and innocent. Rune's golden curls had returned and his skin became the soft pale color that it always was. He looked around at everyone with fear and confusion.

"What – what happened?" he asked, not really sure he wanted to know.

Lykouleon walked over to him and pulled him into a light embrace. "Rest!" he commanded in the pointed ear. "I'll explain at the castle."

Rune opened him mouth to protest, but the words died before they reached his throat. His head spun and he couldn't keep his eyes opened. His knees gave out and he let sleep claim him as he felt his lord's arms pull tighter around him.

"You put him to sleep?" questioned Ruwalk as he slowly walked over. Alfeegi was right behind him, ready to catch the man if he passed out.

"He's been though a lot. Carry the injured on the Darna's and let's go home." Lykouleon turned, with the elf held securely in his arms, skillfully mounted his riding dragon and started the long journey home. Ruwalk pulled Rath onto his dragon and let Tetheus ride behind him while Alfeegi gently dragged Thatz onto his beast and they followed their lord.

A/N: Not so sure I like the way the end turned out. Oh well. Let me know if you thought it was good or bad. …I guess that could be the end of the story with room left for a sequel, but I totally have plans. Besides … I already have more chapters written. So, until next time, later.


	11. Chapter 11

The Darkness in My Soul

By: Nixie

Disclaimer: Didn't I already say I don't own it. Like ten other times. Ya think it's enough, then ya learn ya gotta do it again. Oh well

A/N: Sorry it's been so long since my last post. I've been busy with work and everything so I haven't had much time for writing, but I'm on break right now, so I'll be able to get a good deal of work done on the stories. I'm going to go back and re-edit chapters 1-10. Mostly just fixing spelling or grammar mistakes that I might have missed, but I might change the dialog a little too.

Warning: Kharl gets angry. That's about it.

Chapter 11

A crash rang through the castle as a table was upturned, it's contents crashing into the stone wall and shattering into a thousand tiny shards. Garfakcy heard this from his location in one of the gardens and ran to it's source – Kharl's study.

"DAMN THAT MAN!!!" screamed the demon alchemist as he paced around his study.

"What's wrong, Lord Kharl?" asked Garfakcy, a little out of breath from running.

Kharl's eyes locked on the little human, who jumped at the malice in them. Garfakcy jumped even more when his lord's hand crashed through the brick wall mere inches from his head. He winced as a little debris fell on his shoulder.

"I was so close, Garfakcy," hissed the white haired demon. He was so. Very. Close ... and that damned Dragon Lord just had to stop it. HE WILL RUIN EVERYTHING!!! He'll try to tame him; save him, but I won't allow it, Garfakcy."

"I-I'm sorry, Lord Kharl ... I don't understand." Garfakcy was worried about his lord's mood, but that quickly gave way to annoyance as he realized there was no way he could understand. It had never been explained.

"Maybe you could, oh, I don't know, explain it to me?"

Kharl chuckled and grabbed Garfakcy's chin, lifting the face level with his own. "That is so cute and clever, my pet. Tee hee. But I already said I'm not going to tell you."

"A guy can hope, can't he?" retorted Garfakcy glumly.

"Yes, he can and this guy is hoping you'll clean this room. I have to plan my next move. I won't let the Dragon Lord have his way. He will awaken." Kharl began pacing back to his desk a frown setting itself on his face as he became consumed by thought.

"Who?" asked Garfakcy, hoping Kharl would be distracted enough to tell.

"And dear Kuro Aisu will be the key." Kharl sat down at his desk, ignoring Garfakcy in hopes that the human would drop the topic.

"To awakening whoever it is you're talking about?"

"Yes," Kharl measured the little man with annoyance, he could be so persistent sometimes. "Now clean."

Garfakcy bit his bottom lip. It was obvious his lord was getting annoyed, but he really wanted to help; to have fun. Actually, he just wanted a chance to kill someone. "Who is it, Kharl? Isn't there anyway I can help?"

Kharl sighed, completely annoyed now, "I already said ..." his eyes widened as a thought came to him, then they narrowed with delight. "Yes, Garfakcy, you can help me."

Garfakcy blinked in surprise, "How?"

"Kuro Aisu's true nature must be revealed."

Garfakcy thought over for a moment, then smiled. "So ... I jus' gotta trick Tetheus into killing a lot of innocents?"

"Or frame him." said Kharl pleased with his loyal servant. "Target Draqueen. You can clean this up later."

Garfakcy frowned, "Kharl, if I don't get it done now, it'll never get cleaned up." As he finished speaking, Garfakcy materialized a broom and dustpan and began cleaning. His thoughts, however, were on planing how to make the Black Officer destroy the Dragon Capitol. He nearly started glowing with pleasure when a thought hit him.

'Oh yes,' he thought, 'that'll work.'

A/N: This chapter actually got a lot bigger than it originally was. I'm pretty pleased with the way it turned out. I'll likely post several chapters at the same time as this, to make up for not posting for so long, but I'm not going to combine them, I'll post them as separate chapters as they were originally meant to be posted.


	12. Chapter 12

The Darkness in My Soul

By: Nixie

Disclaimer: Maybe if I beg hard enough ... Mineko Ohkami-sama will give me Dragon Knights. ... Nah, don't think so. ::Sigh:: but a fan can hope, can't I? CAN'T I???

A/N: So, I had this chapter written, then saved chapter 13 over it and nearly posted it like that. Meaning ch. 12 would have been missing. Luckily, I'm in the habit of rereading the chapters to make them as close to perfect as I can. ...Never do seem to reach that though. There always seems to be some spelling mistake or grammar mistake that I've missed. Or something I could've done different. Oh well.

Warning: Little Plot, yaoiness, OOCness.

Chapter 12

They had been home for a week now, and still Rune slept. A fact that worried Lykouleon to no end.

"He should have woken up by now," whined Lykouleon as he watched his Water Knight sleep.

"Be patent, My Lord." Lykouleon turned and smiled at Tetheus. The only time the officer wasn't in the room was at night when he did his rounds. "His body was put under a great deal of stress by the dark energy Rejiki used. He needs time to recover."

"I know, but -"

"But you still worry, right?"

"Uh-huh." Lykouleon looked at Rune for a moment, a frown forming on his face. "I guess we don't need the spell now, do we?"

"Pardon me?"

"Alfeegi was going to cast a spell to figure out if Rune was Rejiki."

"I see." Now it was Tetheus who grew quiet. "We should have ... I should have - " Tetheus was cut of by a moan from Rune, who was finally waking up.

"Mm mm. Where am I?" he questioned sleepily.

"In your bed. How do you feel?"

Rune looked to find the source of the calm, soothing voice and jumped when he found Lykouleon's face mere inches away from his. "M-my Lord!" He stammered. "I-I'm f – I'm fine!"

Lykouleon laughed, sat up, and patted Rune on the head. "Relax Rune, I'd hate for you to exhaust yourself so soon after waking up"

"So soon?" questioned the elf with a frown. "Just how long have I been asleep?"

Tetheus looked down at Rune, his eyes growing soft with worry for what the reaction might be to that bit of information. "A week." he said slowly. "You've been asleep for a week now."

"A WEEK!" Rune turned away from the other two, his eyes filling with anger. "Again! I blacked out again and now I can't remember what happened! Damn it! WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!?!"

Lykouleon and Tetheus exchanged glances before turning back the Water Knight.

"Should we show you?" asked the Black Officer.

"Show me?"

"We were there, Rune." This from Lykouleon. "We can show you what happened. Do you really want to know?"

"Yes!" rushed the elf enthusiastically.

Lykouleon smiled in response and held his right hand in front of Rune's face. A white glow emitted from his hand and Rune swayed as images swiftly flashed through his mind.

"You okay?" asked the Lord when he was done.

Rune rubbed his temple and nodded his head. "In truth, I really don't like having that done to me."

"Do you underst-"

"Not really." Rune's eyes widened as he realized he cut his lord off and he quickly stammered, "ForgivemeI'msosorry! I-Ididn'tmeantocutyouoff!!"

Lykouleon and Tetheus both began laughing as Rath and Thatz darted into the room. Ruwalk, Alfeegi, Gil, and Biereeze stayed at the door, not wanting to crowd the elf.

"Rune!" shouted Rath.

"You're awake!" Thatz joined Rath in jumping on the bed and hugging the elf.

"We were wondering if you would ever wake."

Rune looked at the door and smiled at the man who had spoke, "You were worried about me too, Gil?"

"We all were."

As Gil finished, Biereeze jumped and shouted, "I WASN'T WORRED! I knew you'd be okay."

The room erupted in laughter as Gil gently pet the Red Officer on the head. Then Alfeegi cleared his throat, grabbing everyone's attention. "I hate to ruin this happy moment, really, I do, but ... there is still one thing bothering me?"

"What is it?" Asked Ruwalk, wanting so badly to hug the White Officer.

"Why did the demon attack Rune?"

Tetheus shook his head, "We don't know that they were attacking Rune."

"Please," said Gil disgustedly, "You of all people should understand why we do know!"

"Gil's right," said Biereeze wondering at the tension between the two ex-demons.

Everyone turned to Biereeze, silently urging him to go on.

"The report said there were Only five demons. No demon is stupid enough to attack a town protected by the Dragon Tribe with such a small force, especially when one of the knights are in town."

"And they do look into it." added Gil.

"Doesn't mean he was their target," argued Kai-stern as he came into the room and sat at the foot of the bed. "Could have been an assassination attempt. They wouldn't want a lot of demons in their group if it was something like that. They'd want a small group."

"A good point," said Gil, "but flawed. If they were there for an assassination, they would've run from Rune, not fought him."

"Gil right," Tetheus sounded almost like he hated saying that, but continued before anyone could question it. "Demons are known for being stubborn when it comes to success, but not stupidity. Fighting a knight leaves room for death and, consequently, a failed mission. They would have run, which means that Rune likely was their target."

"Which brings us back to my question," stated the White Officer exasperatedly, "Why attack Rune?"

The room got quiet and everyone began looking at one another. Finally, Lykouleon sighed and broke the silence.

"I think ... the better question is ... who ordered the demons to attack Rune?"

Silence followed the question for a time then was broken by a loud explosion. The castle was under attack.

A/N: Cliff hanger. Who do you think is attacking the castle? Who do you think ordered the demon's attack on Rune? Where do you think this story is headed? Do you want it to end? R&R and let me know your thought.


	13. Chapter 13

The Darkness in My Soul

By: Nixie

Disclaimer: This disclaimer belongs to a friend of the family whose name, for no real reason, shall not be given. Once upon a time, someone came up with a group of characters and a plot concept and I'm stealing all this. I make no money off this.

A/N: Weeeeeee. I'm gonna type this chapter and post it at the same time I posted Chaps 11 and 12. ... I'm really hyper and should be in bed right now. Work in the morning and all. But I can't sleep so I really outta do something constructive like build a maze of plot and deception.

Warning: To all Raseleane fans, she hasn't made an appearance in the story yet, this chapter explains why. Sorry if it's lame.

Chapter 13

Nadil sat on his throne half-listening to Shydeman's report, half-planning how to strike down the Dragon Tribe.

"... have been revived," said Shydeman as Nadil realized he wasn't even half-listening; he was completely ignoring.

"What was revived?" he asked as though he were angry.

"The deceased members of the Dragon Tribe," replied the demon officer.

"All of them?" Nadil now cursed himself for having such a short attention span, then decided to curse Shydeman for having such a boring voice.

"Yes, sir."

"Even Rath?" Nadil felt his eye twitch as he asked the question, annoyance becoming the dominant emotion as he thought of the troublesome fire knight.

"All of them." Shydeman did his best to hide his exasperation. He now knew for a fact his lord had not been listening to him while he presented his report.

"How?" Nadil put all his rage into the question and almost smirked when some of the guards jumped.

"I can answer that." The voice was childish and smug.

Nadil looked up and saw Garfakcy sitting on the back of his throne. "Well, if it isn't Garfakcy; Kharl's little pet." Nadil was now mildly amused; the human usually brought good information or new demons from the famed alchemist. "Please, do explain."

"The Dragon Queen made a deal with a demon and traded her life for theirs." Garfakcy smirked.

"Does this demon have a name?" Even as he asked the question, the Demon Lord was certain that the human wouldn't give a decent answer.

"Yes." Garfakcy was enjoying bating the Demon Lord, it was always so much fun and what with Kharl's protection, he never had to worry about dying or being injured.

He was right, not a decent answer. The amusement the demon had felt when the man appeared was quickly being replace with agitation. "Give me the name, Garfakcy," he snapped, "or I'll send you home in pieces. Kharl can always use that magic of his to put you back together!"

"Lord Kharl." Another smirk.

"What. About. Him." Agitation was now turning to rage. 'Soon,' thought Nadil, 'I just might have to hurt him soon.'

"You wanted the name of the demon. I just gave it to you."

"KHARL!?!" Nadil was completely surprised and now curious what the alchemist was planning. "Why?"

Garfakcy smiled finding the Demon Lord's mood swings just as amusing as ever, "Even I don't know. Lord Kharl won't tell me anything ... except," the joyful smile turned mischievous. "that Tetheus is involved."

Nadil arched an eyebrow in interest "He wants his pet back?"

"No, he wants the Dragon Tribe to believe Tetheus is traitor."

"Why?"

"Don't know; don't care, but if you help me ... I'll find out for you."

Nadil looked hard at the small man. Sometimes he acted human, but usually he acted like a clever demon. A side effect from being near Kharl for so long, Nadil decided. "Help you with what?" he finally asked.

Garfakcy's eyes narrowed in response as his grin became darker, demonic somehow.

A/N: Heh heh. The bad guys are aligning now. And the major plot twist I've put into the planning for this story still hasn't come to surface yet. This is going to be a long story, very long, so if you think its gone on long enough, let me know and I might try wrapping it up, or you can just stop reading I guess. ... that would make me sad. R&R please.


	14. Chapter 14

The Darkness in My Soul

By: Nixie

Disclaimer: Well, I used to own Dragon Knight, ... then Kite Data Drained me and now I've lost everything ... mind included. I was level 133 too, now I'm just at level 9 (raised up from level 1 Yeah me!!). Mineko Ohkami get credit for DK because she just picked it up after I lost it. ' Or ... not.

A/N: Weird disclaimer, huh? Sorry, I've been playing .Hack//G.U. Lately. I love Haseo; he's such a little smart ass. Ovan is cool too. I'm only on the first game, and not that far into it yet. Everyone keeps talking about some avatar form, but I can't use it yet. ... Maybe I should finish the first .Hack game set before starting this one. Hmmmmm. Input anyone?

Warning: Plot twist, yaoi, OCC

Chapter 14

The dragons exchanged worried looks for a moment before darting outside to face the demons swarming around the castle. Each of the attackers held a weapon made of ice and wore identical armbands on their identical black uniforms. The armbands were red with a black fang on it.

Gil sniffed at the air in curiosity, then frowned. "Tetheus," he called slowly, questioningly and accusingly, "Why are your spies attacking us?"

"He betrays us!" hissed Rejiki before anyone else could give an answer. "It is as I said: Demons are low, filthy monsters with not regard for loyalty!!"

Tetheus froze, unable to move or even breath. Wanting nothing more than to explain that he had now clue what was going on, he felt true terror when his own body betrayed him and turned to the confused tribe against his will.

"I guess that damned elf has me figured out, huh?" he said acidly as he cursed himself for the words. He felt his face turn in a smile and heard his voice bark out over the commotion. "DEMONS!" he roared, "ATTACK!!!"

As the demons rushed forward, anxious about the battle, Rejiki knelt before the tribe and placed his hand on the ground. The moment the elf's hand came in contact with the grass and soil, the ground rumbled and a wall of black vines shot out at the attack force, spearing and killing all of them but the ring leader.

"Is that the best you can manage, Beast!" snapped Rejiki as he stood.

Tetheus frowned in response. "I did not expect you to be so strong so soon after awakening. Hmmm. For now, I am defeated. I underestimated you; it shall not happen again. I will return for the head of the Dragon Lord. Until then, goodbye, my fondest prey." with that, the Black Dragon Officer vanished.

"How did he do that?!" questioned a stunned Red Officer.

Rejiki looked at him and humphed, then went to Lykouleon, "Are you injured, King of Dragons?"

Lykouleon looked at the elf before him for a long moment before answering, "No, I'm fine ... but ... why did you help us; protect us."

"You declared it yourself. I stand duty-bound as your Knight of Water. A knight must protect his lord. Besides, it prevents that foul beast from having what he wants."

"So ... you're doing it to spite him," observed the Fire Knight.

"How surprising," said Rejiki sarcastically, "a demon with intelligence."

"Ex-demon," said Biereeze. When he saw Gil flinch at the remark, he placed himself between the elf and the one he had come to cherish more than anything else. "We're dragons now."

"Once a demon, always a demon." was the venomous response from the prince.

Alfeegi shook his head in annoyance, "How did Tetheus disappear. Last I knew, it wasn't one of his abilities."

Rejiki looked at the White Officer and smiled a cold, cruel, twisted smile. "Kuro Aisu can teleport, but since it consumes so much energy, he'll have to wait for a while before he can do it again. It means he was worried about loosing to us."

"So ... Tetheus ... betrayed us?" said Ruwalk softly.

"YOU CAN'T BELIEVE THAT!" shouted Kai-stern in anger, "TETHEUS WOULD NEVER -"

"BUT HE DID!" Interrupted Lykouleon, turning to face Kai-stern, his eyes shadowed with pain at the betrayal. "I don't want to believe it either, but we'd be fools if we ignored what happened here!"

"There must be some explanation," argued the Blue Officer desperately.

"There is," said Rejiki smugly, "He ... is a demon. He deceived you."

Kai-stern shook his head in adamant refusal of the fact. "No!"

"Lied to you."

"He wouldn't!"

"Deceived the entire tribe."

"SHUT UP!!!" Kai-stern sank to his knees as tears filled his eyes.

Rejiki smiled slightly - a pity-filled smile - walked over to the Blue Officer and pulled him into a light embrace. "Poor Kai-stern," he whispered in the dragon's ear as he ran his hand through feather-soft hair, "he took advantage of your human emotions and hurt you, but you need not worry. I will make sure he pays for his crimes."

"He is to be captured; not harmed!" rushed Lykouleon.

Rejiki didn't even look up as he murmured his response, "You mean: captured, not killed ... If it is you order, My Lord."

A/N: Hah! Who expected that twist. Anyone have any clue what's going on. If you want to venture a guess, I'd be more than happy to hear it. Just drop a review. ... or you could review and tell me what you think of the story. ... or even tell me you hate me for making the character OCC and putting in all the weird parings ... or anything you want to say. ... Please review and let me know people are still interested in the story.


	15. Chapter 15

The Darkness in My Soul

By: Nixie

Disclaimer: Me no own Dragon Knights ... but some day ... I might own Mineko Ohkami's brain ... ... ... in my dreams ... ... ... Don't sue me.

A/N: I like the way the story is developing so far. What I don't like is that the chapters seem to be getting smaller and smaller.

Warning: Tetheus does some light swearing.

Chapter 15

"LET ME GO!" shouted Tetheus as he slammed against the bars of the cage.

Nadil smiled as he looked at the ex-demon, "Kharl can free you when he gets her, after all, it was him who requested your capture."

"What are you bastards planning?" demanded the caged man as he continued to struggle fro freedom.

"You really are sooo rude, aren't you, Kuro Aisu?"

Tetheus and Nadil turned at the same time to see who had made the sarcastic comment and watched as Shydeman let Kharl into the throne room. It was the former who had spoken and Tetheus chose to ignore what was obviously Shydeman trying to taunt him into a fight.

Instead, he growled at Kharl, "hat do you want with me, Kharl?"

The demon alchemist smiled joyously as he replied, "why, I want to return you to your former glory, Kuro Aisu."

Tetheus shook his head in adamant refusal. "You know damn well I left that life behind. I'm a dragon now."

Kharl allowed his voice to imitate sadness, "That life, that name, ... the powers." he kept his eyes licked with Tetheus's as he changed to as convincing and inviting a tone as he could manage. "But I can give it back to you. You could once again be one of the strongest, most feared demons in the wolds."

"Thanks, but no thanks," growled The Dragon Officer.

Kharl's eyes narrowed as a malice filled smile claimed his face, "I wasn't giving yo a choice. You **will** become Kuro Aisu again. You **will** destroy the Dragon Tribe .." his eyes took on a dangerous glint and he whispered in a barely audible whisper, "You'll awaken his dormant powers."

A/N: I know, another short one. Sorry about that. Chapters in the demon realm just don't seem to ever get that long. Maybe because I'm subconsciously trying to not give away too much in one chapter. Hmmm. Anyway, the chapters stay short for a while longer, then they get a little bigger. I think this next one is fairly good sized. Well, R&R so I know people are still interested in this story. Tell me what you think or what you want to happen and, if I like your idea, I may use it (giving credit, of course)


	16. Chapter 16

The Darkness in My Soul

By: Nixie

Disclaimer: At this current point in time, I hold no ownership over Dragon Knights. It is, however, on my list of things to do.

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far and stuck with me on this journey into my imagination. We're still fairly far from done, but I think we may be coming to the home stretch in the next couple of chapters. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I was a little unsure if it came out alright.

Warning: Rejiki's in this chapter ... a lot. He does a fair amout of talking about our dear Black Dragon Officer ... don't we all know that this means there is going to be some foul language??? Well, ya do now!

Chapter 16

Four knights and one officer stood in a room, packing equipment into bags.

"If you ask me," said Gil, "some of us should stay behind and guard the castle."

"No one asked you," replied Biereeze in an annoyed tone as he shoved a dagger into it's scabbard.

"I ... think he is correct," countered Rejiki, watching as Thatz packed his bag for him.

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at him.

"Last time," began Thatz slowly, not wanting to anger the volatile elf, "you said we were out of line when we said that. Now you agree with it? ... I don't get you."

Rejiki held back the smile he felt coming and wondered briefly at the unfamiliar feeling, then responded in a matter-of-fact tone, "Last time, there was no threat to the castle. This time, however; there is – and a dangerous threat at that. The caste should not be left unguarded; unprotected."

"Lykouleon agrees," said Ruwalk from the door. "That's why Rejiki and Rath will stay and Thatz, Biereeze, and Gil will go with me."

The moment he stopped talking, the room erupted in protest.

"Why are you going?" questioned the Fire Knight, not so much complaining as voicing his curiosity.

"Yeah," backed Biereeze – he was one of the ones complaining. "Kai-stern is much stronger than you."

"THE HELL I'M STAYING!!!" shouted Rath as he jumped to his feet.

Thatz whinnied, "Why do I hav'ta be one of the ones to go?"

The protest stopped when Lykouleon walked into the room looking worn out. He looked at everyone and chuckled lightly, the laughter not quiet reaching his eyes. "I figured there would be complaints, so let me explain to you all my reasoning. Ruwalk is going because I won't make Kai face his lover and Alfeegi ... isn't really that much of a fighter. He's more of a strategist. Rath is staying because we need to defend the castle if there is an attack while you are gone and I don't want him sidetracking the mission hunting demons. Rejiki is staying because I don't want to present him the chance to kill Tetheus ... or hurt him for that matter. Thatz, Biereeze and Gil are going because it is too serious a mission for one person to take on and I want the other going to fairly well accustomed to fighting. Any questions?"

Lykouleon glanced around the room again, waiting for any further complaints or protests. When no one spoke, but instead they all nodded their heads and resumed packing, the King smiled and left the room. Rejiki waited a moment, then followed soundlessly after him. It wasn't until they were both in the throne room the the silence that followed them down the halls was broken.

"You said it yourself, Lykouleon: "We are fools if we ignore Kuro Aisu's betrayal". Yet you ... are trying so hard to do that very thing. Do you mean to make me believe you are a fool?"

"Amethyst, how long have you been controlling Rune?" Lykouleon was careful – almost too careful – to avoid eye contact with the elf as he asked the question.

"Are you avoiding the question?" Rejiki made no effort to hide the amusement he felt at the nickname and question.

"How long?" pressed the Dragon King

Rejiki was silent for a moment, wondering if Lykouleon would ever answer his question. Then, after a moment of staring, answered flatly, "For the most part, since he first came back from Yuba. Why?"

Lykouleon began staring very hard at anything in the room but Rejiki: the little specks on the marble floor, the dust floating in the light streaming in through the window, the black specks on those plants he got as a thank-you present from that one politician to the east. As he continued to look around, he slowly asked his next question. "There are time when Rune would look at me with a preditorial – almost seductive – look in his eyes. Was that him, or you?"

Rejiki wondered again at the avoidance of his question, growing annoyed with it. He wanted his questions answered too. "And now I avoid the question and demand you answer the one I asked when we got in here."

"I," Lykouleon hesitated, trying to think of a way to word what he felt, "I have known Tetheus for a long time now."

"I have known him longer!" Interrupted Rejiki hotly

"You knew a ruthless demon," countered the King. "The man I know is kind and loyal."

"They Are One In The Same!!"

"Regardless ... I believe in following my heart."

Rejiki sneered at the response, "What does you heart tell you about that murdering beast, King of Dragons?"

Lykouleon grew silent again, not wanting to answer and curious about the sudden hostility; so he delayed, "Who was it that looked at me with those eyes, then I'll answer your question, Amethyst"

Outraged and annoyed, Rejiki snapped, "An answer for an answer, it that the game we decided to play here!?"

Lykouleon shrugged, "If it is, you're out of turn."

"Since when does the Dragon Lord play children's games?"

"Amethyst, please answer the question."

"It was me," rushed the elf eager to get to the heart of the matter. "Now, what does your heart tell you?"

Lykouleon blinked in surprise at Rejiki's words, then caved and answered. "My heart tells me that there is more to Tetheus's betrayal than we can currently see. I only want to capture him to see if I'm right."

"And if you are wrong/"

The two stared at each other in absolute silence as the atmosphere around them got tense, the air seeming to fill with an almost tangible bout of energy. Rejiki's question was to, again, remain unanswered because Ruwalk choose that exact moment to walk into the room.

"Am I interrupting?" he asked as he looked between the two.

"Not at all," Lykouleon kept his eyes on Rejiki as he spoke. The elf was moving over to the throne, then sat in it, his legs hanging over the arms.

Ruwalk looked at the elf with amazed wonderment, no one had ever sat in Lykouleon's throne before because of their respect for the king ... and fear of what Alfeegi would do to anyone he caught. "We're ready to leave." He said, his eyes trying hard to ask Lykouleon the question he didn't want to voice.

"That was fast," said the elf and the dragon at the same time. While Lykouleon sounded impressed, Rejiki sounded bored.

"The boys were still mostly packed from their trip to Yuba, so - "

"So what are you waiting for?" Interrupted Rejiki as he cleaned non-existing dirt out from under his nails. "If you are prepared to depart, then go. Standing here is pointless when you should be out caging that bastard."

Ruwalk's eyes flashed with anger but he said nothing. Only gave a short bow to Lykouleon and left the room. When he was gone, Lykouleon turned to Rejiki and frowned.

"Why are you sitting on my throne?" He tried hard to look serious and hide the smile he felt tugging at his lips.

"When we were younger, we used to race each other to this throne when Lord Darnel was in meetings or otherwise occupied."

Lykouleon walked over to Rejiki and looked down at him, tears stinging his eyes. "It's been a long time since then. You've been through a lot. Amethyst, I thought - "

"You thought I was dead." Rejiki's tone of voice was soft and gentle but had not lost the sharp edge it always had. "I know, that was the point."

"What?" Lykouleon couldn't believe his what he was hearing.

"That was our intent. To make it look like I had died. Well, one intent at any rate."

"'Our?' 'One intent?'" Lykouleon could hear his voice rising in disbelief and ... anger? "Who else was there and what were you planning?!"

Rejiki shrugged, "Kharl helped me to insure my safety. Demons will not pursue what they think is dead."

A/N: Woo Hoo!!! Chapter 17 is next. I love this story so much now. Heheh. It's 1:30 in the morning. I'm gonna go a head and apologize in advance. It will likely take me around three weeks to post 17 (at minimum). R&R please. Tell me what you like, what you hated, what you think I should change, what you want to happen next. OH tell me if you want me to start a forum thread for this story. It could be a convenient way for me to answer questions.


	17. Chapter 17

The Darkness in My Soul

By: Nixie

Disclaimer: I tried to make a pact with some devil so I could own the wonderful Mineko Ohkami. It turns out I lost my the deed to my soul so the deal never went through.

A/N: This chapter was originally short when I wrote it, then I typed and edited it and it got longer and a new character was introduced. I don't know how long this character will stay in the story. Especially given the fact that I already had chapters past this one written and the new guy's not in it.

Warning: Cursing, but not much else ... in fact, there's not much of that.

Chapter 17

"Do we even know where we're going?" asked Thatz as the four made their way through a field of tall grass.

'We're following Gil and Biereeze," said Ruwalk simply.

The red officer shook his head. "In that case, we're following Gil. I don't really know where we're going either."

"Not very social, is he?" questioned Ruwalk trying to make light conversation and learn about the ex-demon at the same time. So far, they had been gone three days and Gil hadn't said a word. Ruwalk wondered if he just didn't like the company.

"Most ex-demons aren't really all that social. He takes it to the extreme because of his rough past. He just - " Biereeze stopped and looked at Gil; the Fire Dragon Knight had stopped walking and became statue still. He was focused and listening hard. "What is it?" he whispered softly, confused because he didn't sense anything and the other two dragons didn't seem to either. 'Then again, Gil used to be a feline type demon, maybe his senses are better than mine.'

"We're being observed," Gil didn't follow Biereeze's example whispering, it would have been a waste. The one watching them already knew that the gig was up. He wanted to convey they were alert and ready; even if the others weren't really.

The grass rustled and a child came into view. The boy look to be between five and seven years old and had innocent burgundy eyes framed by a round, little face. Ruwalk and Thatz relaxed when they saw the 'thread' – almost ashamed to have gotten so tense over a kid. Gil and Biereeze, however, remained stiff and alert.

"What do you want, drow?" spat Biereeze.

"Drow?" questioned Thatz as the child jumped. "Hey, stop that Biereeze! You'll scare the little guy."

"What's a drow, Mister?" questioned the child in a bell-like voice that was both innocent and ... deadly somehow.

Gil shook his head hard, sending his long royal-purple hair swaying behind him. "Our senses tell us what you are, little drow." Gil was careful to speak to the creature as though it were really the child it looked to be, though his senses told him the truth: This drow was at least 100 years old. "Tell me, please, how and why have you wandered so far from your home?"

"Nothing is balanced anymore," it squeaked, almost as though it meant to cry. "The elves are vanishing, humans become corrupt souls, and demons are increasing their powers. Dragons are all that is pure in this world, and here, four of the pure, stand. Why are you not safe in your castle?"

"I questioned first." Gil changed his tone to one of respect – talking to an elder who had lived and seen more than Gil could ever hope to comprehend. "How and why have you wandered so far from your home?"

The child responded, sounding too much like an adult for the innocent face, "Soon, the world will be shrouded in darkness and then we can live joyously. What a lovely, comforting thought."

This time Gil's voice was a bitting command, "How and why have you wandered so far from your home?!"

Ruwalk and Thatz sighed as they heard the return of the child-like, bell voice. "You should join the darkness, dragon. You once roamed in darkness. It's only fitting that you -"

"Thrice," shouted Gil in a tone that said he was outraged, though his body language easily conveyed he was happy. "Thrice, I have asked you a question and thrice you have avoided giving me an answer. I would have thought you more clever than that, but you're just a lowly drow, after all. You can't be too intelligent. Now, I demand you answer my question.

The drow frowned in anger, "I see you know our rules, though the insult was unneeded. Very well, I'll answer one question. I wandered so far -"

"That is not my question," rushed Gil. "I have another to ask you."

"Ask away," snapped the drow, "though I may not answer you. I am only required to answer the question thrice asked."

"DON'T LIE TO US, DROW!" barked Biereeze, "As you said, we know your rules, and we know them very well."

"FINE!" as it roared in defeat, it's voice changed to mimic thunder, "Ask your damned question!!"

Gil smiled, but before he could speak again, Ruwalk calmly asked, "Where is the demon who was once Kyrone's top general – Kuro Aisu?"

Joy and mirth filled the drow's eyes while Gil growled in annoyance. "I needn't answer that question. You never had once thrice declined and that makes our earlier conversation null and void."

"Howzat work?" questioned Thatz

Gil and Biereeze both sighed and said, "The rules of Drows."

Gil continued and clarified, "They're crazy. Having a conversation with a drow could drive a person nuts if they don't know the rules. Now this little one is useless. We'll have to search for a new one."

The other three traveling companions all started in shock at Gil "IS THAT WHAT WE'VE BEEN DOING THE WHOLE TIME??"

Gil blinked, not understanding the surprise. "Well, yeah. Anyone knows that if you want information you talk to the drows. They seem to know almost everything because they are constantly spying on others. It's one of their bizarre, yet useful, hobbies."

"Find another drow?" bit the one before them. "I, Grazole, shall send out an alert! No one will talk to you!!"

"You are clumsy," laughed Biereeze, "and your pride makes you foolish. Grazole, tell me where Kuro Aisu is!"

Grazole glared with angry, glowing eyes at Biereeze, struggling against some unknown force.

"I don't get it," complained Thatz, "What's going on?"

Ruwalk shrugged, "Don't ask me. I didn't even know that drows really existed."

Gil smirked, "It told us it's name."

"More please!" requested Thatz as though asking for a second helping at the dinner table.

"The 'Thrice' rule only applies if you don't know the drow's name. If you know it, the drow is your slave – more or less. It has to do what you tell it. That's why you rarely ever hear of drows. Because no one really knows their names, it isn't brought up in conversation much and when it is ..."

Ruwalk nodded in understanding, "No one believes it's true because they've never heard the name or of drows."

"We were lucky," Gil nodded his head in the direction of Grazole, who was still trying hard not to talk. "Grazole here, is a young and inexperienced drow. He likely isn't even supposed to be out of his home village on his own. ANSWER GRASOLE!!"

Ruwalk and Thatz jumped at the force in Gil's voice. They were not used to this behavior from the soft-spoken ex-demon.

Grazole's dark eyes filled with fear, "He's -"

"Right here," finished a deep, dark voice.

The four turned around, expecting to see Tetheus. Instead, they saw a tall, well tanned man with hair that drug the ground – lavender mostly, but there were several thick streaks of white running evenly through his hair. His eyes were a dazzling, glowing red as though a fire were lit in them and his face was perfectly chiseled so that it almost looked too beautiful and perfect to be real.

Ruwalk stepped forward slowly. "Tetheus?" he called questioningly.

The man before them gave a small smile, "One ... of the many names I answer to." His voice, like the soft rumbling of a waterfall in a cave, sounded almost sad. "How are you, Ruwalk?"

Ruwalk looked apprehensively into the demon's eyes and was relieved when he saw kindness and concern there. What he missed was the darkness that burned underneath. "I'm fine, and you."

"Doesn't matter right now," said Biereeze, "We have a job to do. Grazole, You're coming with us."

"I would rather die!" Grazole gasped as he pointed to the fiery-eyed demon. "That thing is deadly."

Gil smirked and pulled out enchanted chains. When Aisu smiled and held his arms to his side, Gil proceeded to carefully bind the tall man.

"Let's go home," said Thatz as he stood on the other side of Kuro Aisu

Ruwalk led with Gil, Aisu, and Thatz in the middle and Biereeze bringing up the rear with a grumbling Grazole beside him.

A/N: Can anyone guess the new character that I mentioned in the first Author's Note. He wasn't at all planned. In fact, he was suppose to just be here in this chapter to tell them were Aisu was, then he wound up getting a name and going with them back to the Dragon Castle. Now I feel like I have to work him into the next chapter that this group is in. Not the next one, that one goes back to Lykouleon and Rejiki in the throne room. Well, R&R and look forward to the next chapter.


	18. Chapter 18

The Darkness in My Soul

By: Nixie

Disclaimer: By this point, the story is so complex (I hope) and the characters so OOC (I don't hope) that I may as well own it, Right? NO!? Well fine then! I don't own it, Mineko Ohkami still does.

A/N: Kay people. Pay attention to this chapter. I included a major plot twist that nearly makes Lykouleon sick. There's a lot of talking and the only characters in this chapter are Lykouleon and Rejiki. PS: it's one of my all time favorite chapters (Is it just me, or do I say that a lot?)

Warning: Rejiki's in this chapter, so I think there's likely some cursing. There may also be plot twists.

Chapter 18

"KHARL HELPED YOU!!" Try s he might, Lykouleon was unable to conceal the surprise he felt. "Why would Kharl help you?"

"What reason has he not to?" Though confused, Rejiki did an expert job hiding it and making himself sound bored.

"You do know that Kharl is a demon?" Lykouleon was more confused now than he thought was possible to get. He knew Rejiki had an almost insane hatred for demons and didn't understand why the elf would tolerate help from the most insane and dangerous demon of them all.

Rejiki's answer was almost unnervingly calm, "Yes."

"And that he's insane?" Lykouleon almost squeaked out the question.

"Living too long will do that to you."

"And that he enjoys experimenting on fairies and elves? He likes turning them into demons."

Rejiki sat straight up and spun around so that he ws properly seated in the throne. He remained silent for a moment, searching the Draogn Lord's vibrant blue eyes for anything that told him the king was lying. When he found nothing but a sincere desire to comprehend, he sighed, "I had no idea. I will have to talk to him about it."

Lykouleon's confusion melted to instant outrage, "'Talk to him about it'?! How can you sound so calm? How can you trust him!?"

Rejiki bounced off the throne, his eyes cold and angry. "He is powerful."

"Does that mean you fear him?" questioned the dragon, his anger matching the elf's.

"He is ancient." Was the elf's response as he walked toward Lykouleon.

"Why should that matter?" Lykouleon unconsciously backed up and then cursed when he realized what he had done. His back was now against the wall.

"He saved my life."

"For his own devious perposes, I'm sure! That isn't reason to trust the bastard!"

Rejiki slammed his hands against the wall, one on each side of Lykouleon. His face was less than an inch away from the Dragon King's and still, Lykouleon had to strain his ears to hear what the elf said.

"That bastard," Rejiki bit out softly, "is my father."

Lykouleon felt his stomach jump up his throat and thought for a moment the surprise would make him sick. He placed a hand on Rejiki's shoulder and lightly pushed the elf away from him. "Lord Kelden was your father, Rejiiki, not Kharl," he finally chocked out.

Rejiki leaned against the wall and allowed the Dragon Lord to move away from him. "It is true, my old friend, that Kelden is the one who impregnated my mother, but Kharl is the one who made me what I am."

"I don't understand," said Lykouleon slowly as he sat down on his throne.

"Elves are not born Black; they are 'pure' – two elves mating, 'drow' – obviously two drows mating, or 'dark' – what you get when a drow mates with a demon, understand?"

"So far, yes," Lykouleon was impressed by the soft, calm tone of voice Rejiki was using, "But what do you call it when a pure elf mates with a drow, demon, or dark elf?"

Rejiki smiled, the first genuine smile Lykouleon had seen since he learned Rejiki was not dead. It made the elf's beauty more perfect, as if he were the best work the Gods had ever done.

"Elves are ... last I knew ... a very proud race. They pride themselves on being creatures of light. They wouldn't dirty their blood willingly by mating with something that wasn't pure. When they are forced to mate because of war or some other tragedy, the child is, in the best of cases, shunned and treated as an outcast."

"And in the worst of cases?" asked Lykouleon gently, and regretted it when he saw the dark look in the elf's eyes.

"In the worst of cases, killed. I was fortunate in that."

"Tell me, how does Kharl fit into all of this, how can you stand there and claim him to be your father."

"I have felt his magic enough times to know that it flows in me, and with that magic, his blood also. There are too many similarities, surely you know that. It is Kharl's fault that I was born a Black Elf." Rejiki looked at the Dragon Lord, he was growing tired of the conversation.

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND!!" shouted the dragon, "You yourself say that it was Lord Kelden who impregnated Lady Raila. So why do you also claim that Kharl is your father? How **can** he be when he did not impregnate your mother?"

Rejiki turned hurt eyes to Lykouleon and sighed as he turned to leave the room. Opening the door, he looked over his shoulder and spoke in a voice that was, once again, almost too soft to hear, "You said Kharl like to experiment on fairies, maybe that is all I am."

Lykouleon opened his mouth to protest the idea, but Rejiki did not stay to hear him. Instead, the Dragon King looked to the floor, saddness clouding his mind. "You're more than an experiment, Amethyst. You're too precious to just be an experiment."

A/N: And that's it for this chapter. The next one is a little ... crazy. Give me feedback and tell me what you think please and look forward to the next chapter.


	19. Chapter 19

The Darkness in My Soul

By: Nixie

Disclaimer: Well, Mineko Ohkami is finished with the series, so that means I can own it now, right? ... it doesn't. Damn. Then I guess I still don't own it and make no profit off of it.

A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I work slower on stories during the summer than any other time of the year. I just got the last volume to Dragon Knights and thank to the wonderful Random Irony, have managed to get my hands on scanlations of part of Mineko Ohkami's other work, Lumen Lunae. So I'm a very happy person right now. ^.^

Warning: Guys kissing. Won't tell you who, just that one of them wasn't willing. Nothing but kissing happens, though, so don't worry.

Chapter 19

Kharl shifted on Nadil's throne and smiled. This in turn made Garfakcy smile who knew that if the alchemist was smiling, it meant something good either had happened or was going to happen, and **that** often meant he would get to have fun soon.

Nadil walked into the room and stared at the two, "Kharl," he said gently, trying for reasons he didn't quite understand to be calm. "Why are you sitting on my throne?"

"Where is Kuro Aisu?" questioned the demon alchemist.

"Going to greet the hunting party as per your suggestions," Nadil said flatly. He didn't like that Kharl was on his throne or that the man seemed to be ignoring him, but he liked even less the prospect of angering the unstable man.

Kharl beamed, "Then my plan is working well, isn't it?"

Nadil threw his hands in the air and put every bit of sarcasm in his response he could muster, "I wouldn't know, you won't tell me the plan!!"

Kharl remained oblivious to the animosity, "Him knowing will make things interesting." The demon chuckled a bit, "The hunted is going to the hunters, but I wonder what the predator will do when the prey shows up as a comrade in chains to evil."

Nadil blinked a few time, trying to make sense of what had just been said. He was fairly positive that first bit was about Aisu going to greet the dragons, but he couldn't make an ounce of sense out of that last part. Kharl was simply beyond understanding sometimes. Finally, he gave up, "Kharl," he said in defeat, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Kharl looked at Nadil as if only just now realizing the Demon Lord was before him. "I was just thinking out loud about my plan. You know the saying: Sticks and stones may break my bones, but throw them in my plans and I'll kill you."

This time, Garfakcy blinked in confusion. "Ummm ... Lord Kharl ... it's 'but words will never hurt me'."

Perplexed, Kharl responded, "They can if they're the words to a spell. Then again, given you have my protection, you're likely right. Either way, I haven't had to kill anyone yet. It's very refreshing.

Nadil shook his head and left the room while Garfakcy tried to get Kharl to understand what he was talking about. The moment he stepped out of the throne room, he saw Fedelta pinning Saabel against the wall, forcing a kiss on the smaller demon. It was rough and passionless as the demon of the dead struggled in vain. Nadil shrugged and thought, 'Never saw that coming,' then walked over to the demons.

Fedelta looked up and smiled then bowed at Nadil while Saabel blushed and looked to the ground. "My Lord," chuckled Fedelta darkly, "Is there anything you need me to do?"

Nadil smirked, an idea coming to mind, "Would I have wasted my time coming here if there wasn't? I want both of you to follow Aisu to the Dragon Castle and capture the renegade demons: Biereeze and Gil. It's high time they pay for their treasonous actions. Bring them to me alive."

As the two left to do as commanded, Nadil voice floated after them, "Fedelta, if I ever see you kissing my precious toy again, I will kill you."

Fedelta growled, "As you command, My Liege." He pushed Saabel roughly forward, knocking him to the floor.

Nadil smirked as he went to his chambers to lay down, "Kharl will not be the only one to have fun," he chuckled darkly, then went to sleep.

A/N: It depresses me that I get so few reviews. Isn't there anyone who wants me to continue the story? If it's that my writing lacks to skill to keep a crowd, them please, someone tell me. Let me know how I can improve. Don't think it's a waste of time, and don't think that I won't read the review or that I'll get upset if it comes off as mean. Right now, I just want to know that there are people who want to read this. ... well, till next chapter, bye.


	20. Chapter 20

The Darkness in My Soul

By: Nixie

Disclaimer: .... I still don't own it. You'd think after 20 chapters I'd at least have **some** claim to them, but nope. Still not mine.

A/N: I really, really don't mean to take so long to update. I feel bad that I don't have any reasons for it. I guess I'm just a little lazy sometimes. Don't worry though, I've gotten all the chapters written and am now steadily typing them up so I can post them. I Will finish this story out.

Warning: Well, Rejiki is in the chapter and so are demons … this means cursing on Rejiki's part. Also, some fav characters get … injured.

Chapter 20

The group traveled in silence, back the way they came, to the Dragon Castle. Questions brimming on the edges of their mind, threatening to spill over at any moment and ruin the stressful silence that lingered between them. Occasionally, they would pause to rest or so that Gil could gain his bearings and lead them back. When they did, Grazole would break the quiet just long enough to unleash a torrent of complaints the fall back to not speaking when they got moving again. No one noticed the two figures lurking behind them until they had reached Dragoon, their home visible in the near distance.

"We seem to have picked up a visitor," hummed the demon softly. Only those right near him could hear.

"We're almost home," pointed out Thatz, "Should we try to make it the rest of the way, or fight."

The Red Officer was quick with his answer, "Fight."

"Keep going," urged Ruwalk, tugging softly on Aizu's binds, hoping that the others would follow if he kept going.

Gil closed his eyes, sensing who it was that followed them, now that they were aware of the presence. "Ruwalk and Thatz, complete the mission; Biereeze and I will face them. These two need not make it to the castle."

As he finished his sentence, a sword pierced through his back, biting deep into him and exiting through his stomach, drawing a gasp of pain from him.

"Lord Nadil said to capture them, not kill them!!" Shouted Sabeel from atop Garaba.

Fadelta smirked as he grabbed the demon and jumped into the air, joining his companion on the giant fish, "He is demon, Sabeel, he won't die from such a simple injury. Get the other."

Biereez's eyes burned with anger. "Fadelta, you bastard!!!," he shouted, "Give me Gil!!!"

Sabeel landed on the ground before the ex-demon, a smirk on his face, "join us. Come to Lord Nadil's castle and perhaps then, you can rescue him."

As the fish circled above, Ruwalk and Thatz drew their swords and rushed to help their fellow clan members. No sooner than they reached Sabeel, did the fish swoop down and swallow the red dragon officer and pick up it's master.

"Fare well, precious dragons," shouted the water demon as they flew off.

The Earth knight cursed as he summoned his dragon to chase the fish, but by the time the beast had appeared, Fedelta and Sabeel were already gone.

"My masters have left me here," hummed Grazole, obviously pleased, "I will take my leave now." Before anyone had a chance to protest, the drow cast a spell and disappeared.

"What do we do now," questioned Thatz as Earth circled and landed gracefully on his shoulder.

"Continue to the castle and report what has transpired here to your lord," Aisu replied simply, as though it should have been the most obvious course of action.

"Yes," agreed Ruwalk softly, mournfully, "And pray that we can save them. Let go, Tetheus."

Aisu said nothing to the name, only continued to the castle, his eyes glowing with an underlying deadliness. It didn't take them long to end their journey from where they were. As soon as they made it to the gates, they made a bee line to the throne room, hoping against all odds that their king was in the throne room he so desperately hated.

Luck was with them, their king was in the room and beamed when he saw them, "There you are," he all but shouted, "I was getting worried about ... where are Biereeze and Gil?"

"Doesn't miss a thing does he," said the earth knight, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

No one answered as Aisu knealt before Lykouleon, gently grabbing his hand and bringing it to his lips, "Your men were captured by the demons Fedelta and Sabeel."

His actions stunned and surprised the king, who could not, for the life of him, figure out who this man was and why he was kneeling before him. "... And ... you are?" he questioned softly.

Aisu and Ruwalk both opened their mouths to answer the question and were cut off before they could utter a syllable by Rejiki's venomous voice.

"Kuro Aisu," spat the elf, "Dog of the underworld and servant of the worst of tyrants this world had ever seen. I see you are no longer hiding behind the form of a dragon. This is only more proof of your betrayal!"

"Rejiki ..." Lykouleon's voice was stunned to near silence, his words coming off as a soft whisper.

Aisu stood and turned to the elf, intrigued by the weakness in the kings voice, and locked fiery eyes with the prince of elves. "My loyalties have never wavered," his deep voice rumbled. "As you said, I am Kyrone's beast, not the Dragon Lord's."

"Then why kneel before me?" Though Lykouleon asked the question of Aisu, he kept his eyes trained on Rejiki, too concerned by the tension in his elf's shoulders and the hatred in his eyes.

"We share a common enemy, Lord of Dragons. It is as simple as that."

Rage pulsed through Rejiki, "Lykouleon," he barked, "would you stand by that **bastard** in battle?"

"ENOUGH!" Lykouleon looked between the two apparent enemies. "I don't understand, Aisu, What happened to Tetheus?"

"The same thing that happened to me all those years ago: Kharl has sealed him asleep with in me."

Ruwalk's eyes widened at the realization of what that could mean, "Then Tetheus never betrayed us?" he questioned enthusiastically.

Aisu closed his fire-lit eyes and nodded, "Kharl is amazingly powerful, enough so that even my dear Lord Kyrone was weary of him. He was controlling Tetheus then."

"I see," Lykouleon's voice was calm, almost relieved. "Then ... you are on our side, for now?"

"ARE WE TO BELIEVE THIS BEAST?" snarled Rejiki. His rage intensified by the calm understanding in Lykouleon's voice. "HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN LYKOULEON, **THIS IS THE FIEND THAT MURDERED MY FAMILY!!!!"**

"Rejiki!" responded the king sharply, "we may have an ally here and as I am the king here and not you, I will conduct business as I see fit. Now, Aisu, is it Kharl, or Nadil that you call our common enemy?"

Thatz smirked, "Of course, Kharl."

"Nadil."

Ruwalk looked at the demon, confusion shining in his honey brown eyes. "But Kharl is the one who sealed you away, and he clearly released you to make it look like Tetheus betrayed us. Why see Nadil as an enemy, what could he have done to you?"

"Nadil is the one who killed my most precious lord. For that, I wish him dead."

"It is what you deserved, Demon," Rejiki spat out the word as though it burned his tongue.

"Are you sure you are an elf, Rejiki, and not some strange demon?" Aisu laughed as he saw the look of fury on the elf's face. "Elves are supposed to be peaceful. You are anything but. Whatever could have warped you so?"

Rejiki's eyes flashed as he launched vines at the bane of his existence. "HOW DARE YOU" he howled as black vines tore through the castle walls and floor.

A grin from the demon as a thin blade of ice formed in his still bound hands.

"That will be quite enough, Demon," Lykouleon spoke in an unusual deadly and calm tone as he pressed his own blade against his officer's throat. "I will not tolerate a fight between two of my men, Aisu, and you still hold Tetheus in you. That makes you one of mine rather you like it or not."

"And yet you would call me demon and not dragon?" sneered the taller man.

"You may have Tetheus inside, but your heart is that of a demon; my enemies. Do not ever speak of aligning yourself with me and then turn and act like the very monster you seek to kill."

"KILL HIM LYKOULEON," yelled Rejiki "DROP THAT BASTARD WHERE HE STANDS OR **I** WILL!!"

The Dragon King turned sad eyes to the elf, anticipating anger would be the reaction to his next words. "You will do no such thing, Amethyst, I will accept Aisu's offer - work together with him – on one condition; He will follow my every order to the letter."

"LYKOULEON?!?" came the expected rage filled cry.

"Is that wise my Lord," Ruwalk felt he had let the matter progress further than it should have; Lykouleon was too kind-hearted for the cold look in his eyes. Surely the man would suffer for it later – hate himself for it.

"SILENCE" This time, it was the king whose voice rose above all other. "I have made my decision! Aisu, will you bow to me or not?"

The demon mulled over the question for a tense eternity, the answer in a low, dark voice. "I will follow you order, King of Dragons and I will bow before you, but you will not claim my loyalty. That is for Kyrone and Kyrone only."

"I settle for that," Despite the resigned tone in his voice, an almost cheerful smile lit his face.

A growl suppressed, Rejiki left the room. A mutter, "I never will," all they heard before the heavy doors shut behind him.

A/N: Wow. As I review this, I can not help but feel that my writing style has change since the last chapter. If it has and if that makes it confusing, I am truly and sincerely sorry. Give me some reviews, please, and let me know if it is just me or if the style really did change. If it is bad enough, I will have to go back and …. upgrade the previous chapters so it all flows smoothly. Ja na.


	21. Chapter 21

The Darkness in My Soul

By: Nixie

Disclaimer: Still not mine. … and maybe that's a good thing … for the characters, I mean.

A/N: I really, really don't mean to take so long to update. I feel bad that I don't have any reasons for it. I guess I'm just a little lazy sometimes. Don't worry though, I've gotten all the chapters written and am now steadily typing them up so I can post them. I Will finish this story out.

Warning: Torture and OOCness.

Chapter 21

Gil roared in pain as claws were pushed further and further into the wound on his stomach. His vision becoming blurry as the invading appendages wrapped around his organs and squeezed. Surely he wouldn't have to endure the pain much longer; he had to pass out eventually. Nauseating wave after wave of pain coursed through him and tore screams from him with every move the claws made.

"This your fault, you know," crooned Nadil from the couch he was reclining on. From here, he had an ideal view of Shydeman tearing at the former demon. "For betraying me. Don't you think it is an appropriate punishment, Kitty?"

"LET HIM GO!!" Biereeze pulled, for the hundredth time, against the shackles binding him to the wall. "TAKE ME INSTEAD!!!" He pleaded, desperate for anything that would spare his mate futher torment.

The pleas drew a smirk from the Demon Monarch and he walked to the chained man, " 'take you instead'?" he whispered in Biereeze's ear, his hand slidding between the man's legs. "Why would I do that? This is your punishment, boy: You get to watch, helpless to do anything, while you lover is torn and tortured."

Biereeze paled as Gil's scream filled his ears yet again, surely this was hell. Then he watched as Nadil left the room, a final order to Shydeman being tossed over his shoulder, "Break him."

Sydeman smiled, pleased with his order and the result it would have on the two captives, "No one can save you now," he purred sadistically into the dragon's ear as he straddled the smaller man's waist – kissing his neck while his hands carved random shapes into the already maimed flesh.

"I'LL KILL YOU SHYDEMAN," roared Biereeze, "I SWEAR IT, I'LL END YOU FOR THIS!!!!"

"Enjoying yourself?"

Nadil turned from the door to look at Kharl who was standing against the opposite wall with his arms crossed over his chest. Nadil had the image of a parent scolding an ill behaved child and wondered briefly at it.

"Do not forget, Kharl," he hummed trying to hide his aggravation with the older man. "You are not the only one with an agenda here. I will do as I please."

Kharl shrugged and glanced out the window, staring at something off in the distance. "Do you know why Kuro Aisu was sent to kill the Elven Royals?" he asked after some time had passed.

Nadil looked hard at the demon alchemist, trying to understand where such a random question had come from. He decided that it was just Kharl being his normal self and shrugged back at the man. "To capture the prince, right?" Inwardly, he cursed as he, again, had the image of an adult fussing at a child.

"Do you know why Kyrone wanted Rejiki?" questioned the older man with such intensity Nadil was positive the man actually had a point he was working up to, which was odd, given the insanity of the man he was conversing with.

"My predicesor did many things and had many goals in mind. I don't know for what purpose he wanted an elf and I don't much care."

"You would if you knew," Kharl smirked at the petulant tone the younger demon was using.

"I doubt -"

"If you playing, in any way, interferes with my fun, Nadil," Kharl lazily stepped forward and cupped the Demon Lord's chin gently in his hand, "I will kill you."

Nadil felt his heart skip a beat at the intensity of the alchemist's crystal eyes. He wasn't quite sure why, but as the alchemist strolled off and Gil's screams in the background increased in volume, two things became fact in Nadil's mind. One, Kharl had not been playing around a moment ago, the insane bastard had really meant what he said! Two, … Nadil was scared of the older man.

A/N: I feel like Nadil is a little out of character there at the end, because I'm not sure if he would really be scared of Kharl. But hey, it works well enough for me! Besides, I think anyone would be a little scared if the world's biggest psychopath just tenderly threatened to kill you, right? Tee hee. Well, please don't forget to review and fan my desire to write. … OH, and look forward to the next chapter. Ja na.


	22. Chapter 22

The Darkness in My Soul

By: Nixie

Disclaimer: I had a dream, that all the characters near and dear to my heart went on strike, demanding they be released from their creators and let free to roam where they will. The dream, naturally, ended with them all being enslaved … I mean, taken in, by me. … … … I miss that dream.

A/N: Well, I think that's my longest disclaimer ever and I didn't even say that I don't own them and don't make a profit off this story. … … Well shoot. So, one of my reviews said they felt the story was progressing too slowly, felt like I could add more to the chapters. … In retrospect, he/she may have been right and this may lead me to … revamp the story some day. For now, however, my goal is simply getting the chapters typed up and uploaded. So I sincerely apologize to any who find the slowness of the story annoying and humbly request you continue to read it in spite of that.

Warning: Big plot twist hidden in this one … and a character thought of to be dead comes back. This one is foul language free however … if I'm remembering correctly.

Chapter 22

Alfeegi sighed as he looked out his window, enjoying the gentel breeze that drifted into his room. "When did the world become so insane?" He asked as another sigh escaped him.

"It always has been," answered the Blue Officer from the bed as he watched his friend sit down in a plush chair behind a luxurious desk.

"Kai's right," Ruwalk was pearched ontop of the desk, his eyes trained on the immaculate carpet as he spoke. "But Rejiki waking up seem to have made things worse. I'm not sure I like the idea of him and Aisu being in the same place."

"No," said Alfeegi softly, "It certainly seems like a bad idea, but -"

"But what about Tetheus," Kai-stern flopped dejectedly back down on the bed and closed his eyes.

Ruwalk shrugged, "Aisu said Kharl sealed him asleep."

Kai-stern bit back the tears he felt threating his composure, "Will I never see him again?" he wondered aloud.

Alfeegi looked up from the documents he had begun sorting and bit his lip. "We'll get him back, my friend." he said soothingly as he went to his brother of sorts.

The Blue Officer snuck a glance at Ruwalk as Alfeegi hugged him and tought, 'Sorry Ru, didn't mean to make him hug me.'

'I know,' Ruwalk sighed as he watched the beauty sooth his friend. 'Ya think he'll hug me like that if I break a leg?'

The question did exactly as it was supposed to do; it made the younger man laugh.

Alfeegi jumpped at the unexpected laughter and looked his friend over, concern shining in his eyes – maybe he had snapped. "Did I miss something?" he asked gently.

Kai-stern shook his head, trying to dispell the worry on his friend's face. "Just Ru being himself."

Alfeegi tilted his head in thought, "He does have a knack for making people feel better. You know, saying what need to be heard. … And helping His Majisty sneak out."

Ruwalk winced as Kai-stern began laughing harder, "Well" said the Yellow Officer, "Not that everyone's happy-ish again, time to get serious.

Kai-stern blinked in confusion while Alfeegi looked stunned; not used to the idea of the older man being serious, let alone seeing it themselves.

'He's pretty cute when he's serious,' thought Alfeegi

That cause the Blue Officer to laugh so hard it brought tears to his eyes, 'you really ought to tell him that.'

The White officer looked swiflty at the ground, trying to hide his blush and distract them from it with conversation, "Ruwalk's right, my question, and His Highness's, was never answered.

"What question?" asked Kaistern.

Ruwalk looked at the ex-human, wondering when the diplomat had become so forgetful. "Who ordered the attack on Rune." he reminded.

A frown from the diplomat, "I thought we were blaiming Aisu for that." 

"Blaiming me for what?" questioned the demon from the door.

Alfeegi stood and looked at Aisu with cold, harsh copper eyes, "You were not invited here!"

"It's an officer meeting. I have the black crystal, that makes me the Black Officer. I have every right to be here."

"Okay," said Ruwalk flatly, "so … let's hear your imput. Did you order the attack on Rune in Yuba?"

Aisu looked at Ruwalk and answered in a bored tone, "No."

Alfeegi asked the next question: "Do you know who did?"

The flames in Aisu's eyes became brighter as the demon smiled, "I do."

Kai-stern sat up and looked at Aisu, he could see his lover no where in the cold eyes and too-perfect features. "Who?" he asked softly, his voice on the edge of giving out from renewed grief.

The demon closed his eyes and leaned against the door frame. His bordom rolled off him in waves the others could not easily ignore. To them, this was more important than so many things, listing them would have been pointless. To him, it was a tedious thing and he had a feeling it was going to take a while. "Kharl," he answered finally.

"KHARL!!" The shock was plain in Ruwalk's voice, "I figured if it wasn't you, it would have been Nadil!"

Aisu scoffed at that and sneered, "What intrest would he have in the elf?"

The other 3 men exchanged glances before Alfeegi shrugged; he didn't have an answer to the demon's question and from the looks of things, neither did the others.

"If that's the case, why did Kyrone want Rejiki, and why would Kharl? What is it about him that attracks such negative attention?"

It was Aisu's turn to shrug, "I can only guess at his reasonings, but Lord Kyrone wanted him for -"

"- The powers he possesses as a demigod," finished a silky smooth, deep, rumbling voice.

All four men turned as one to face the figure in the corner of the room. He was a gaint of a man, standing at least a head taller than Aisu. He stared at them with eyes that looked like gold swirling in a melting pot framed by a richly tan face and waistlength maroon hair with shimmering matalic gold streaks in it. His body was obviously toned and muscular and – like Kuro Aisu – his features were almost too beautiful to look at.

"WHO ARE YOU?" demanded the white officer as the other two drew their swords and prepared to fight.

Aisu sucked in a breath and took a step forward, suddenly feeling dizzy. He took all of three steps before dropping gracefully to his knees. "Lord Kyrone," he breathed out, his eyes firey eyes training on the other demon's feet in what was clearly a submissive gesture.

A/N: And, because no one can seem to stay dead, Kyrone is making his appearance. The question is … is this good, or bad for our dear Dragon Tribe. By this point … I guess the story could almost be considered AU … except it totally all takes place in their world. Sorry if the turns and twists are a bit much. I don't often write stories that don't have them. Please R&R and look forward to the next chapter. Ja na.


	23. Chapter 23

The Darkness in My Soul

By: Nixie

Disclaimer: If it WERE mine, and it's not, it would have taken WAY longer to get all the books published. … That realization makes me glad I don't own it.

A/N: Okay … so it's been *Checks calendar* FOREVER since I posted to this story. It's not that my interest in it died or anything. Just that I've finished the story on paper and it got pushed to the back-burners and then got lost when I moved. I found it, and am now going to make a concentrated effort to get the whole thing typed up. Please forgive and enjoy.

Warning: Hints of torture (Nothing graphic)

Chapter 23

Bierrez looked through the bars at the deep gray and purple sky, it was impossible to tell time here. Several hours had passed, he knew that. Agonizing hours filled with his lover's screams until he could scream no more.

"Gil," he called gently, his own voice made rough from screaming his objections. "Gil, please, answer me."

The Fire Knight lay, broken, bleeding, and naked, bound to a metal table. Shydeman had left no inch of the ex-demon's skin unmarred and Bierrez wondered if he had succeeded in breaking Gil.

Just when Bierrez was ready to give up, he heard a soft moan and his lover moved, the shackles clinking against the table.

"Gil! Are you alright!" questioned the Red Officer enthusiastically.

"... Do I … look … alright to you?" Gil winced in pain. Everything hurt so much. Every muscle in his body, his voice … everything.

Bierrez gave a small, sad smile, "I wasn't talking about physically."

"Get me out of here, Bierrez … please. I – I don't think I could last if he came back." The ex-demon's eyes were full of pain and desperation and tore a hole into Bierrez's chest.

"Wish I could," commented the officer as he slumped in the shackles. "But I'm kinda stuck here."

Tears at the thought of being tortured again began blurring the knight's vision. He turned his head, trying to hide them from his only reason for living. "So we're stuck here 'till they rescue us?" As he spoke, Gil's voice filled with panic and cracked.

"No."

Bierrez snapped his head up at the new voice; Gil remained where he was, scared to death this was a new torturer.

"GARFAKCY!" Shouted the officer in surprise, "What do you mean, 'no'? What are you doing here?"

The miniature human walked to Gil and unbound him, then freed Biereeeze.

Pleased to be free, the knight rushed to sit up, only to fall back down when his battered body refused to hold his weight. "Why are **you** helping us?" he questioned in his now rough, almost horse voice.

As soon as the human had freed him, Bierrez ran to Gil's side and scooped him off the table, jumping when the injured man yelped.

"I'm not helping," replied Garfakcy as eh watched Bierrez help Gil dress. "I'm doing what Kharl told me to."

Bierrez sighed in aggravation, "So why does he want to help us?"

The human shrugged, already getting bored with his current assignment, "He said something about a new development and not letting Nadil have his way, then told me to take you to the Dragon Castle. We'll use this to teleport," Garfakcy held up a small sphere and threw it on the ground.

Ash sprang up around them like a smoke bomb, but when it cleared, they were standing under a blue sky in the central garden of the Dragon Castle. Garfakcy was no where in sight.

"C'mon," said Bierrez softly, "Let's report to Lykoul – His Majesty then get you to the infirmary."

Gil nodded as he snuggled against the other man's chest. He smiled at their shared tendency to not use title when talking about the Dragon Lord – a habit picked up from their days as demons.

"We need to get your wrists looked at, too," he whispered softly

Bierrez nodded. It would do no good to argue with Gil and they did hurt. He sighed and started walking to the castle. He was caught by surprise when he suddenly felt warmth flowing through his body and his wrists stopped hurting. More surprising was the sight of Gil's wounds closing and vanishing without so much as a scar to hint at their existence.

Both of those, however, carried no where near the same sense of shock that Bierrez felt when he saw Rejiki standing just in front of the castle with his hand held out in front of him, glowing.

"**YOU** HEALED US!" questioned both the dragons.

Rejiki folded his hands over his chest and shrugged, "There has been … unpleasant developments. The two of you cannot fight – cannot aid Lykouleon … … if you are injured."

Gil arched a delicate eyebrow as Bierrez set him down, " 'Development', huh? Garfakcy said that too."

Bierrez shook his head, "Still, I thought … I thought you hated us because we're -"

"-were … demons." Interrupted Rejiki. "As I recall it, you said yourselves that you are dragons now."

A/N: See … Rejiki DOES have a heart … also, he might have ulterior motives, but mostly it was a display of heart on his part. I feel like this one was really short … Don't know what to do about that. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it and look forward to reading the next chapter. Ja na.


	24. Chapter 24

The Darkness in My Soul

By: Nixie

Disclaimer: Remember what I said in the last disclaimer … about being a little glad I didn't own it … yeah … … I didn't really mean that. I TOTALLY wish I owned it.

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has stayed with the story this far. Thank you even more to the people who take the time to review to this story and let me know that it's liked. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Warning: None for this chapter really, unless you want to include extreme use of all caps. Rejiki tends to yell when he's angry … and he always seems to be angry these days. ^.^'' .. eh heh

Chapter 24

Lykouleon looked up as Bierrez, Gil, and Rejiki walked into his office, "GIL! BIERREZ! I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE OKAY!" he exclaimed as he ran to the two.

Gil blushed, as always, embarrassed by the Dragon King's affection. Bierrez had already become accustomed to it and simply held still as his king embraced him.

"We're fine now," reported the red officer, "but only because Rejiki healed us."

Lykouleon looked around the room for the elf and smiled when he found the raven beauty sitting at his desk. "Thank you, Rejiki, for healing them. I -"

"Would You Pay Attention!" snapped the elf. "Are you so blind by your joy at seeing them that your senses have stopped working?"

Lykouleon tilted his head to the side then nodded and looked at the ceiling. "He arrived at the same time Gil and Bierrez did. I wanted to make sure they were okay before taking care of that."

"The two of them are a trivial matter with that devil lurking about! Get your priorities straight!"

Gil and Bierrez looked, stunned, at the elf. They had never heard anyone speak to Lykouleon in such a brazen manner. Such behavior amongst demon kind would be punishable by death. As such, they were surprised by the dragon's gentle tone of voice as he responded.

"Amethyst …"

"NO!" roared the enraged elf, "I WILL NOT LET YOU CONSOLE ME THIS TIME!"

"He is on our side, my dear friend," Lykouleon was trying with all his might to restrain himself. He didn't want Rejiki angry, but pleasing him was turning into a taxing chore. There were so many things which angered the volatile beauty. It was difficult to keep from yelling himself, but he resisted because he knew yelling would do no good.

"Do you speak of Kyrone or his dog!"

Lykouleon hesitated to answer as he stared into baleful violet eyes. It was almost like they were glowing! And was it his imagination, or did the sky just get darker?

"In his anger," whispered Gil to Bierrez as the watched the staring match. "He's using magic in his anger. This won't end well, will it?"

Bierrez shook his head slowly, "Never underestimate an elf's hatred for demons. I agree, this is bad. Be ready to defend our king."

"Rejiki," called Lykouleon in a strained voice, "He'll help us defeat Nadil."

"SO THAT HE CAN HAVE HIS THRONE BACK, THEN HE WILL BETRAY YOU!"

"Rejiki ..."

"NO!" As the elf howled in rage, the sky opened up, roaring with him as lightning struck down a tree only just outside the office window. Rain put out the lightning started fire as the tree fell, caught by a great wind, away from the castle and into one of the many gardens. "No, Lykouleon. You insist on making allies out of my enemies and **that** ..." Another crack of lightning to help accentuate the point, "That makes you my enemy."

Lykouleon watched, shocked to silence, as the elf gracefully stormed past him and left the office. When he had gone, the king sank to his knees, unable to stand on such shaky legs any longer.

"No, Rejiki ..." he whimpered softly as Bierrez and Gil came to his side. "No … I don't want … to be your enemy … Let me … Let me heal you."

"Your Majesty!" called Bierrez as he watched his king. He had only ever seen Lykouleon as a strong man. This vulnerable version in front of him seemed so wrong and out of place.

Gil gently wrapped his arms around the fragile king and purred. "Lykouleon. It hurts, doesn't it? But you have to take care of the other issues before you can mourn this. There are others who need you to guide them during these trying times."

The Dragon King looked numbly at his Fire Knight. He was struggling to understand why Rejiki's words had hurt him so very deeply. Like if his heart had frozen over and shattered all in the same second. Still, Gil was right and he knew it; Kyrone and Aisu might be able to explain exactly what was going on.

"You're right," he replied as he let Gil help him to his feet. "Come Gil, Bierrez. There are questions which **must** be answered and answered now!"

Bierrez smirked, "I'll get the officers and meet you in the throne room, Lykoul – My Lord."

"I'll fetch Rath and Thatz. Bierrez can handle the guests as well." Gil gave a deep bow to the one king he felt he was beginning to feel he could admire and respect, turned, and left; Bierrez hot on his heels.

A/N: Truth be told, when I first reread this chapter, it gave me chills. This one is where things really start to hit the fan. In fact, if I'm remembering correctly, everything really starts to get moving in the next few chapters and I'm pretty sure the next few chapters reveal THE biggest plot twist I included in the story. Hope everyone's still enjoying it and looking forward to the next chapter. Ja na.


	25. Chapter 25

The Darkness in My Soul

By: Nixie

Disclaimer: *singsong* I don't own Dragon Knights. *frown* Said and done.

A/N: Things start getting really interesting about this point if you ask me. :)

Warning: Character Death. Sorry fans, but someone had to die eventually. Possible OOC but by this point, I think that should just be expected.

Chapter 25

"KHARL! YOU BASTARD!" roared Nadil as he dragged Garfakcy into the bedroom the alchemist was using. "How dare you issue orders in **my** castle!" He threw the little man at the other demon with as much anger and frustration as he could manage, hoping to harm at least one of them.

Instead of hitting the demon, Garfakcy's body stopped mid-air and floated gently to the ground.

"Nadil," called Kharl in a soft, deadly tone. "I **did** warn you, didn't I? Not to interfere. It just so happens your juvenile kidnapping proved helpful."

"What are you talking about?" Demanded the Demon King hotly.

"The straw that breaks the camels back. He's alive and I don't know how that will effect the outcome."

Nadil growled in confused annoyance, "Who's still alive?"

The alchemist turned to the other man, "You, Nadil, were supposed to kill him. That was our deal. You kill him and I help you when you need it." Kharl watched the Demon King, waiting for the younger man to comprehend the situation. He knew Nadil understood when he saw the royal purple eyes widen in shock and disbelief.

"Kyrone ..." whispered Nadil. "He's dead, Kharl. I made sure of that. I killed him myself."

While Nadil sounded a little panicked, Kharl remained deadly calm. "Not well enough, it would seem. He's teamed up with the dragons and that could very easily be bad for both of us."

Nadil sat heavily on Kharl's bed and studied the agitated alchemist. "Why should you fear that man, Kharl?" he questioned slowly. "It seems so unlike you to fear anything."

Kharl moved, swift as lightning, and pinned the younger demon, by his throat, to the bed. "That man," bit Kharl acidly as he crushed Nadil's throat, "is the only man who knows my greatest secret."

Nadil struggled in vain as shock set in. He was dying! The dragons could cut his head off all day long and he was fine – completely unaffected. Kharl, however, was having no trouble in choking the life out of him.

"...stop..." pleaded Nadil as his vision began to blur.

"If they learn my secret, I could well be over. They know my secret and they know too much. **You** failed to kill him, so it's your fault."

Nadil tried to gasp, but the alchemist's grip was too hard. He could feel his heart pounding hard in his chest – reacting to adrenaline – but he couldn't find the strength to push Kharl off him. His panic grew as he body got weaker, heavier, and darkness began creeping in on him.

'How?' thought Nadil furiously, 'How can he simply choke me to death? Who the hell is he to be able to do that?"

Kharl watched, pleased, as Nadil's body became limp beneath him. Just a little longer, and the pulse would stop, then he would be finished punishing the younger man.

"Garfakcy," he called as he felt the pulse slowing. "He wanted to know who I was. Shame he had to leave before I could answer, isn't it?"

Kharl stood and looked down at Garfakcy with fire-lit, swirling gray eyes, "Dispose of the body for me," he said softly.

Garfakcy slowly nodded and did as told, careful not to be seen by any of the dead king's henchmen. It's not that they worried him, he just didn't want to know what Kharl would do to him if he messed up.

"Boy oh boy, did you ever mess up!" exclaimed the little man as he began cutting Nadil to pieces. Now that he was well away from the castle and out of site, he could burn the body and no one would know.

'Ya should'a just killed him, instead of letting him live."

Garfakcy watched until the body and fire were nothing but ash, then he scooped it up and put it in a bag for Kharl to magic later. When he was done, he turned and skipped back to the demon castle. He was excited now. If Kharl was killing, it had to mean he'd be able to soon.

A/N: Told you .. Character Death … … Sorry to all the Nadil fans. It kinda just happened. But just to make everyone feel better … I promise … more characters die before the end of the story. That way, I can have lots of fans mad at me. I'd hate for any one to think I was discriminating. Well, please look forward to the next chapter. Till then, Ja na.


	26. Chapter 26

The Darkness in My Soul

By: Nixie

Disclaimer: Dragon Knights and all it's characters belong to the wonderful Mineko Ohkami. It is with out the authors knowledge or permission that I write this tale. HEHEHEH … It's almost like stealing.

A/N: This one just might be a little plot heavy. The mysteries are kinda revealed a little bit in this chapter. It all starts coming together. The who's and the whys … so … I'll let ya get to the story now. Enjoy.

Warning: Standard warning by this point. Mild Language. Plot. OOCness.

Chapter 26

"Stand, Kuro, my beautiful pet," commanded the silky voice softly.

Aisu obeyed and got to his feet, his movements amazingly graceful for his size. "Allow me to present: Lord Kyrone, the one and only Demon Lord."

"KYRONE!" shouted the other officers in shock.

"Be at peace, dragons. I am here to help you defeat Nadil." Kyrone's voice was a low rumble that seemed to vibrate through the air before reaching the ears.

"**You** work with **us**!" hissed Alfeegi. "Don't make me laugh!"

Aisu stepped between the White Officer and his lord, "HOLD YOUR TONGUE!" he shouted as a blade of ice materialized in his hand. "YOU WILL NOT SPEAK TO MY LO -"

"DOWN BOY!" the roar was deafening as it boomed around the younger men.

At hearing the order, Aisu dropped back to his knees and the sword vanished. "My Lord," he mumbled softly; apologetically.

"Kyrone," barked Ruwalk, acting braver than he felt. "You claim to want to help us, so why not answer some questions?"

"Very well. If it will assuage you mistrust, I will indulge your curiosity. Ask me whatever you wish."

The three exchanged glances then sat besides each other on the bed.

Kai-stern was the first to ask a question, "Weren't you dead?"

The demon's eyes lit with mirth at the question. "That is the rumor, is it not?" A soft laugh, "No, Nadil was too weak to dispatch something as ancient and powerful as myself. He likely would not even stand a chance against Kuro, here."

"Okay," said Ruwalk, "Why would you call Rejiki a demigod?"

Kyrone opened his mouth to answer but fell silent as the sky darkened. "Were you expecting a storm today?" he asked suspiciously

"No," responded the White Officer slowly, "His Majesty controls the weather around the Dragon Castle. Or rather, his emotions do."

"Then he's - " began the Blue Officer. 

Aisu interrupted, "No. This is not dragon power at work. It is elven."

Ruwalk stared at the demon as a boom of thunder shook the castle. With it came a flash of lightning and the crack of a tree breaking. All five men ran out into the rain on the balcony. The fire was already smothered by the downpour but the tree was falling towards the castle."

"My Lord!" called Aisu in a rush.

"Leave it to me," The Demon King raised his hand and a gust of wind blew the tree in the opposite direction – landing harmlessly in one of the castle's many gardens.

There was another crack of thunder as Kyrone turned to the others. "If Rejiki has been angered enough for this, young Lykouleon's life my well be in danger. Where would they be?"

Alfeegi and Kai-stern hesitated but Ruwalk stepped forward and rushed. "The throne room. Follow me!"

Kryone nodded once and followed the officers out of the room.

The group raced through the castle, heading for the throne room as the weather outside became steadily worse. The rain was no so heavy that you couldn't see out of the windows.

"How much further?" questioned Kyrone impatiently.

"Two more turns," answered Aisu

As they rounded the second to last corner, they ran into Gil, Bierrez, Lykouleon, Rath and Thatz. The latter two had been coming from the dinning hall when everyone collided at the four way.

"Is everyone okay?" questioned Lykouleon as eh sat up. His question was met with various mumbles and reports of no one being injured. "Well, that's good!" Lykouleon forced a smile as he got to his feet.

Kyrone stepped forward and offered his hand to the Dragon King. "Lykouleon," he hummed in that deep voice of his, "I believe we have much to discuss. Is there a place we can all talk?"

Lykouleon stared at the hand for a moment before walking past the demon and opening a door. "It's a meeting room. There should be enough seats for all of us."

When everyone was in the room and seated, Kyrone spoke, answering Ruwalk's earlier question without prompting, "I called Rejiki a demigod because that is what he is."

Rath and Thatz blinked in confusion while Alfeegi, Ruwalk and Kai-stern shook their heads. Gil and Bierrez merely sat there – tense. Lykouleon was the only one who drew and significance from the statement.

"But, for Rejiki to be a demigod," exclaimed the Dragon King. "One of his parents **had** to be a god!"

Alfeegi gasped, "My Lord, I know Lord Kelden and Lady Raila were powerful, but they weren't gods!"

"One had ta be!" shouted Thatz

"It's the only thing that makes sense," concluded Rath.

Gil stood and shook his head, "Unless," he began softly, "there is a piece of the puzzle we overlooked."

Lykouleon was miserable. "There is," he moaned as he laced his fingers over his head and dropped his head to the table.

Ruwalk looked concerned, "What is is, Lykouleon?"

The Demon Lord and Dragon Lord answered at the same time, "Kharl." While Lykouleon sounded miserable, Kyrone was obviously enjoying himself.

"I don't get it," complained Kai-stern and Bierrez.

"Nor do I." Aisu looked hard and long at the two kings. "What is it you know that we do not?"

Again, miserable, Lykouleon answered, his voice muffled by the table, "'That bastard is my father.'"

All eyes in the room turned to Lykouleon and a few bodies trembled in response to how perfectly the king imitated Rejiki's voice.

"He said that," questioned Kyrone, surprise boiling over to mirth.

Lykouleon nodded, "he did, but I didn't understand it"

"Let me explain then," cooed Kyrone, "Shortly after Kelden fucked Raila and they realized she was with child, Kharl showed up, disguised as a doctor. He gave her a potion to help with morning sickness. A potion he magicked. It cured her of her sickness, and at the same time, infused her unborn child with his blood – his magic.

Alfeegi stood up swiftly enough to send his chair clattering tot he floor, "KHARL IS A GOD?" he shouted, shock vibrating in ever cell of his body.

"Not just a god," replied Kyrone, "**The** God. The father of us all. The father of this planet."

"It makes sense, then," commented Aisu calmly, "When I went to capture Rejiki, Kharl showed up and stopped me – sealed me asleep. It was years later that he changed me to Tetheus and let me wake up."

Bierrez nodded, "I was pretty young at the time, but I think the demon reports said something about Kharl being near elven territory both when Varawoo was first sealed and when the Demon of Dusis attacked."

Thatz gasped with sudden realization, "Every time Rejiki's life was in danger, Kharl was near!"

"A father protecting his child," growled Ruwalk.

Gil shook his head, "Then why would Kharl order demons to attack Rune in Yuba? If he's a god and he wants something, why go to so much trouble?"

"It's no fun that way," guessed Rath bitterly.

Kyrone smiled, "Very good. Kharl protects Rejiki because he will permit no harm to come to his child. But the question is, Why did Kharl make Rejiki to begin with?"

Everyone grew silent, racking their brains for any answer outside of the alchemist's insanity. It was Lykouleon who narrowed his eyes and asked, "Do you know, Kyrone?"

The Demon Lord smiled, his eyes swirling faster with his joy. It pleased him that Lykouleon was so smart, so quick to catch on. "Yes, little Lykouleon. I know why. I know everything about that man. I learned everything so no one could know the man I love better."

A/N: So, yeah … lot's of the mystery got solved in this one. Cookies to anyone who already had it figured out. The next chapter deals with Rejiki, then after that chapter, we'll learn why Rejiki was made. Please look forward to the next chapter and review this one. Till next time, Ja na.


	27. Chapter 27

The Darkness in My Soul

By: Nixie

Disclaimer: I own and love the original characters appearing in this story. Please don't use without permission (not that I really think anyone would. LOL) … as for the cast of Dragon Knights, they are the property of Mineko Okhami and I'm using them without permission for my own amusement. … I wonder if that makes me a hypocrite?

A/N: I'm just gonna stop apologizing for it taking so long in between updates. Life is busy being life now that I'm no longer in school. Curse you job. *sigh* Not that I can really complain. So, I'll just let you get to the story.

Warning: Mild Language, though it's used with soo much feeling. Shortage of characters (there's really only one is this chapter) Creepy magicness bringing dead things back to life. You've been warned.

Chapter 27

Rejiki stormed swiftly and silently down the halls of the Dragon Castle, not at all surprised to see Thatz and Rath running towards the throne room. All that mattered to him now was getting away from this castle – this den of vipers – as quickly as his feet could carry him and still allow him dignity.

"I will show them," he muttered as he stepped outside and the rain soaked through his clothes. "I will show them all what happens when you cross a Black Elf!"

The moment Rejiki stepped past the castle gates, black vines normally held back by the Dragon King's magic converged around him and shielded him for the increasing downpour. The site caused the townsmen to stare in wonder at him as he walked past. They watched and muttered when he had passed, curious as to what manner of demon he was and why he had been allowed in the castle. No one approached him and he paid no attention to them as he left the city.

He feet, it seemed, were moving on their own, not governed by his conscious mind, as he was doing all he could to keep it blank of thought. Blank of thought to him, meant blank of the pain that came with betrayal, and he did feel betrayed, by everyone and everything. Before long, he was walking through a forest infinitely more than ancient. It was vast, dense, beautiful, and uninhabited by anything save demons.

Somehow, he had made his way to the Dead Forest, once the radiant center of the Elven Kingdom. The demons had left their mark; the forest was dead as the name suggested and corrupt. It reeked of blood and death, the energy in the air buzzing with evil. The site of it all sent a shudder through the prince despite the heat radiating through the forest.

A feeling of unease welled up in him, one he was unused to feeling, and he wondered faintly if he should have paid more attention. If he should, perhaps, turn around and find somewhere else to be, but his pride would never allow such cowardice. He had already fled from the dragons and that was almost more than he could bear, so he pushed the thoughts from his mind and continued deeper into the forest. As he went, he pushed his senses, strained his eyes and ears for any signs of life or impending attack. There was none to be found. This part of the forest, where the corruption was at its height, seemed devoid of even demon life.

At the center of the corruption, the center of the forest, stood the ruins of a once beautiful castle. What had once been the most luxurious castle in existence was now nothing more than a pile of rubble and debris. Littered on the ground were broken trees, arrows, swords, shield, armors, and the bones of countless warriors. Mothers, fathers; whole families and the demons whom had tried to kill them. It was the evidence of a battle from long ago; a tragedy.

Rejiki walked slowly through the peaceful chaos, memories flooding his mind, trying to break the dams he had placed to keep them at bay.

"I should not have come here," he whispered softly, sadly as he made his way to where the throne room once was.

The door creaked loudly as he gently pushed it open, new memories slamming against the dams of his mind. This one area looked untouched by the tragedy, by time. It was exactly as he remembered it – still pristine and shining. The only imperfections in the room were the two bodies, blood still fresh around them, protected from decay by the same magic protecting the rest of the room. A sigh escaped Rejiki as he walked past the bodies, not sparing them a glance, and towards the throne. Gingerly he reached out, his fingers caressing the soft, sky-blue velvet surrounded by the whitest ivory imaginable.

The moment his flesh met with the fabric, a wave of exhaustion overtook him. He tried to shake if off, but found his body automatically moving to sit on the throne. It had been such a long trip to make it here, after all. So he sat on the throne – his father's throne and gasped as the room lit up. He felt a massive and swift drain on his energy as a soft green light drew spider webs on the floor. He felt it as that same light traced around the palace, restoring everything save the lost lives to their former glory. Felt it as the forest came back to life and as the energy destroyed all demon kind in the forest. He felt it, and hated it. It was too much a drain on his body, on his psyche.

"D-dammit!" He cursed with feeling as he tried to get off the throne. His struggle came to late, already his body was too weak to move.

The light vanished as the draining stopped and everything became still and silent again. Around him, the castle stood, proud and erect, the forest around it swayed merrily with renewed life and Rejiki, sitting on his father's throne, let the darkness of unconsciousness claim him as the dams broke and the memories rushed to the front of his mind.

A/N: Hmmm … somehow … this chapter seemed so much longer when I was writing it. … Oh well. This end chapter 27. Kindly leave a review and look forward to the next chapter. Ja na.


	28. Chapter 28

The Darkness in My Soul

By: Nixie

Disclaimer: Only the Original Characters are mine … Sadly, Mineko Ohkami has yet to gift me with the rest of them. They are used without permission and for no profit.

A/N: Most of this chapter is a dream/memory scene. For that reason … it's going to be in italics. Hope that doesn't bother anyone … a little too late if it does though.

Warning: italicization of lots of words. Flashback-Memory-Dream-Thing … Heartless murder.

Chapter 28

"_Amethyst," called a voice soft as the winds, "wake up, my little one."_

_Rejiki lay on the throne,trying hard to ignore the voice calling to him. The chair was so soft and the sunlight streaming in through the window so warm._

_He heard the voice laugh, "Come now, you surely have no intentions of sleeping the day away, do you?"_

_Another voice joined the conversation, this one like little bells, "I think, my dear, that is precisely what he intends."_

"_Well, that simply will not do," Rejiki could hear the playful frown in the voice and tried to his smile as strong arms picked him up and held him close to a well built body._

_Rejiki opened his eyes as the man carrying him sat on the throne and gently held him on his lap, "So you **are** awake?" questioned his father, feigning surprise,_

"_Not awake," responded the prince defiantly, "still asleep."_

"_Is that so", questioned the bells. "Then shall we tell Darnel that you would rather sleep than play with little Lykouleon?"_

_Rejiki bolted up, "I want to play!" he rushed, almost panicked as eh looked between his mother and laughing father._

_The two were of fair complexion and tall. In his eyes, no one was taller, more graceful, or more beautiful. Kelden, King of the Elves, had short cut, sun-blond hair styled carefully into spikes, and piercing emerald eyes. His mother, Raila, on the other hand, had long, silky smooth hair, red as fire and void of a single wave or curl. Coupled with her rich gold eyes, she was one of the most exotic looking of all the elves. Everyone said so._

_As they laughed, Darnel walk in. The King of Dragons was dark skinned, almost black in color. In contrast, his eyes were ice blue and his hair ocean blue. His ever present frown as much a part of him as the delicate eyebrows above his eyes._

"_Did I miss a joke?" he asked in a low, harsh voice. "Lykouleon, go into the garden and play with Prince Rejiki."_

_Lykouleon looked up at his father and, after rolling his eyes when he had been sure the man wasn't looking at him, nodded obediently then looked at Rejiki, "Let's go!" he chirped brightly._

_Rejiki nodded enthusiastically in response and jumped out of his father's lap to run behind Lykouleon. He followed the Dragon Prince out the door and into a burning garden. The sight shocked him to the core. Bodies lay broken and bleeding all over the place, the shouts of horror and pain slamming into him like a wave to roll his stomach. He looked wildly around but could find no one alive._

_Panic and fear brought tears to his eyes as he turned and ran down the forest pathway, heading to the castle. He knew he had to get to the throne room; it was the safest place in the Elven Kingdom._

_For hours, it seemed, he ran, hiding, through the forest and past battles, death and destruction. By the time he reached the throne room door, his safe haven, he was out of breath and the tears had dried. Opening the door and the sight which met him renewed the tears. His mother and father lay, bleeding and dying, on the throne room floor._

"_MOTHER! FATHER!" As he screamed, he ran to his parents, unaware of the black vines trailing behind him._

_He reached his father first and tried to heal him. The spell grew in his hands, the energy warm and comforting, but his could not make it leave him and flow into the man dying before him. He felt his stomach clench as he thought about his lessons. Thought about how all the others his age could heal simple wounds and make plants grow and he could heal only himself, could only make black, thorny vines grow._

_More tears spilled down his face as he felt there was no life in his father to save, despair threatening to crush him beneath its weight. With a growl, he pushed the sorrow away. 'Mother,' he thought desperately, "I can save her, at least. She's still breathing. I can see it!"_

"_Re...jiki," Raila called to him weakly, as he crawled to her side and took her hand, "...Hide,"_

_Rejiki shook his head wildly and concentrated his efforts on trying to heal her._

_It was that moment when the throne room doors came flying off their hinges and a demon walked in. Tall, with a tan and fire-lit eyes and a smirk to make the devil jealous._

"_There you are, little prince," he purred in a deep voice._

_Rejiki gasped in surprise as his mother shakily stood, "LEAVE MY CHILD ALONE!" she howled as she charged the demon._

_Kuro Aisu's smirk grew into a full smile as he easily dodged. The saw the opening for a strike and let it slip by opting, instead, to toy with the Queen of Elves._

_The young prince watched, horrified momentarily, then stood. 'I will fight and die with my family,' he thought. When he took a step towards the fight, he was immediately stopped by the vines weaving a dome around him._

"_No," he shouted with more tears, "I have to fight! I have to help Mother!" But try as he might, he could not move the barrier around him._

_He sat, imprisoned, listening to the demon's laughter and his mother's cries of pain. He focused everything he had in him on making the damned vines move. Finally, it worked. The vines shot forward, towards the sound of the demon._

_Rejiki stood, a triumphant smile on his face only to have it turn to renewed horror as he heard his mother's final scream and saw the vines pierce through her in an attempt to reach their mark._

"_Nice attack," complimented the Aisu as he yanked to queen of the vines. "Very nice. Dead! You know, you could be a wonderful demon."_

_Rejiki stared numb, then took at step towards the corpse, "M-mo-ther," he mumbled, almost incoherently._

_Aisu thew the body at the child's feet, "Come with me, kid. My lord shall teach you how to **really** use that power of yours."_

_Dropping to his knees, the prince pulled his mother's body into his arms, "Mother," he mourned, his violet eyes glowing softly, "... you killed her."_

"_**I** killed her?" laughed the demon with mirth. "Yes, and I suppose you sat there and did nothing. Oh no, this was all you."_

"_I will kill you for this." the voice was calm, detached as he said it, as though he were only stating a fact._

"_Kill me?" Still the demon was amused, "I should like to see that."_

_Rejiki closed his eyes, anger seething in him as he heard someone whisper for the demon to sleep._

"I WILL KILL YOU!" Rejiki's eyes snapped open and he looked wildly around the empty room. Tears were streaming down the tanned face as he cursed himself for remembering; for dreaming of the past – of that day in particular.

"Who will you kill?" asked a gentle, amused voice.

The elf whipped his head around to stare at Kharl with cold, violent eyes. At seeing the alchemist, he stopped and stared in shock, standing up. "Father," he called softly.

Kharl smiled and walked to the elf, pulling him into a tight hug, "Tell me who you want to kill, my dear, darling little elf. Who do you hate? Loath? Who do you want to see suffer? Let me take care of it for you."

Rejiki let himself be held as he cried into the demon's chest, the years of tears held back flowing down his face in a steady stream, "Kuro Aisu, who slaughtered my kin, Kyrone, who ordered it, and -"

"And?" Kharl was surprised by the 'and', he didn't think there was anyone else his child held a grudge against.

"And" continued the elf, "Lykouleon, for siding with those devils."

A bright smile lit the alchemists face as events turned more in his favor than he ever thought they could. "Help me, my son, and I will make your every dream come true."

Rejiki nodded, feeling his heart numb as the tears dried. He knew only a few things as he felt the other man pull him towards the retched chair and into his lap. He didn't want to hurt anymore; he wanted revenge, and if he simply obeyed, he wouldn't have to think.

"Whatever you wish, I shall do," he said softly, curling into the demon's embrace.

A/N: Heh heh heh … bad things on the horizon. I do like the end of this chapter, if nothing else. LOL


	29. Chapter 29

The Darkness in My Soul

By: Nixie

Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure there's no way I could convince anyone that this was really mine. So I'm okay saying it belongs to Mineko Ohkami. Well, except for the original characters. There were more of them than I anticipated when I started.

A/N: It's been a long time and, to anyone still reading, we've come a long way to get here. Thank you for bearing with me. There isn't much left to go on this story, so now we have to hit on the climax so we can get to the resolution. Fun! 3

Warning: 29 Chapters in, is this really even necessary anymore? They don't change much, from chapter to chapter. **sigh** okay, here goes – Lot's of talking, raised voices, a curse word or two, and more talking.

Chapter 29

Ruwalk shook his head in disgust while Aisu stifled a growl. "You loved him?" questioned the Yellow Officer.

Lykouleon sighed, "Let's stay on subject, okay. Why did Kharl create a demigod? Why not just let Rejiki be born a normal elf?"

Kyrone looked straight at Lykouleon, hypnotizing the dragon with his swirling gold eyes. "To end us all."

Alfeegi shook his head, confused, "That doesn't make sense! Why create something just to destroy it later!"

Gil looked at the ground, his eyes darkening as understanding set it. "He's twisted and sick."

"... Gil ..." called Biereeze gently, holding his arm as he remembered his own encounters with the alchemist.

Gil looked up at everyone, "How many lives has that man altered? Mine, Biereeze's, Rath's, Aisu's, Rejiki's – and that's only naming the ones who come to mind with no thought! There's no telling how many others there are! He enjoys it!"

Biereeze walked slowly to his lover, "Settle down, Gil."

"NO! All along, I think it's just been a game to him! An experiment, perhaps, but now the game has gotten old – the experiment's run dry and it's time to start over!"

Kai-stern looked around the room. "Then he's been planning this since Rejiki's birth?"

That's slammed his hands on the table and stood up, shouting, "WHAT ABOUT RUNE! DO WE JUST FORGET HIM? PRETEND HE NEVER EXISTED?"

Kyrone turned to Thatz and stared, "For now, yes. We need first, to concentrate our endeavors in stopping Kharl from destroying everything. To do that, we must not let Rejiki near Kharl. The elf has the energy, the power, to move the stars if he wanted and Kharl will likely know just what buttons to push to manipulate him."

"I would not be so sure," said Aisu respectfully, "Rejiki's hatred for demons is greater than anything I have ever encountered before."

Lykouleon shook his head, "Be that as it may, he fears Kharl, I think. That, or he has great respect for the lunatic."

"The we need to find him," said Ruwalk plainly, as though it were the most simple task in the world.

Gil scoffed, a harsh,biting laughter, "Oh yes, now that he's betrayed our Lord, let's go find him and try to restrain his movements. That'll work well!"

Rath tilted his head, "Betrayed Lykouleon?"

The Dragon Lord sighed, "You insist on making allies out of my enemies and that makes you my enemy." There was another round of shudders as he, again, perfectly imitated the Prince of Elves.

"You have got to stop doing that!" fussed the White Dragon Officer.

Lykouleon gave a weak smile that his tired eyes couldn't mimic. "If Rejiki thinks me an enemy ..."

The silence in the room hung heavy over everyone as they all grasped the full gravity of the situation.

This is more than an angry elf and crazy demon we're dealing with here," said Ruwalk solemnly. "What we face are Gods and demigods! The destruction of our world! Genocide of all things living and not! … How can we hope to win against such a force?"

"We can not," said Aisu matter-of-factually.

"WE HAVE TO!" screamed Rath. He looked around at everyone, his yes hot – intense. "ARE WE JUST GOING TO GIVE UP? LIE DOWN AND DIE WITHOUT A FIGHT? I won't!"

"Nor will I," said Alfeegi, Gil and Biereeze.

Kyrone nodded, "Then we have agreed, without any plans of how to achieve our goal, that we will fight madness."

Lykouleon stood and paced to the door, then window, then back to his chair. Three times he repeated the pattern before he stopped at the table and folded his arms over his chest. "We must get him back here," declared the king determinedly, "before Kharl has a chance to get to him."

Kyrone smiled and reminded Lykouleon of Rejiki's hatred and betrayal.

"I know he's angry, but if I can just see hm, speak to him, I know I can bring my Amethyst home."

"I will search for him," said Gil in an unusual display in initiative. "My noes is sharp as it was when I was a demon. I can track him and reason with him to come here."

"I'll go with you," as Biereeze stood, Kyrone grinned then laughed.

"My dear Kuro will, of course, accompany you to fetch him."

Aisu bowed at his Lord's orders, mimicking the demon's smirk.

"You think that wise, Kyrone?" snapped Lykouleon. "I doubt there is anyone he hate more than ..." 

"SILENCE!" Kyrone snarled and grabbed Lykouleon's shoulders; his eyes hypnotizing the younger man into compliance while the officers and knights drew their swords. "Your men are too weak to bring him if he resists. Kuro will not fail me."

"Let go of His Majesty!" Barked Alfeegi

Lykouleon relaxed in the demon's grip, his mind soothed by how very right this man was, how very safe and powerful. Surely he couldn't be wrong. "Stand down," He ordered softly. In the back of his mind, a voice screamed at him that this was bad. That there would be a fight if Kuro Aisu went with and he didn't want a fight. Not when there was so much to lose. It was a small voice, weak and fading, but it was there nonetheless.

"Kai-stern," he called as the demon let him go and he found the strength to appease that small voice, "You're the best diplomat I have. Go with them and prevent the tragedy these monsters are hoping for. Don't let them kill Rejiki."

Kyrone tisked at the words and the defiance in them, but turned from the room. "For us to live, he must die. You know that." Then the demon was gone.

A/N: A cookie to anyone how realized what just happened. I tried to make it subtle, but not unnoticeable. I think I may have failed just a little bit on one side or the other. Anyways, please Review and anticipate the next Chapter. Ja na.


	30. Chapter 30

The Darkness in My Soul

By: Nixie

Disclaimer: Mineko Ohkami owns Dragon Knights and all the characters from it. I own the original characters.

A/N: Yay! Another chapter. Loaded up with the last on because I'm finally getting progress done on typing them up. :)

Warning: Normal warning … oh … and Character Death.

Chapter 30

Biereeze, Aisu, and Kai-stern followed Gil as he led them out of town and to a vast, beautiful forest. The sheer size of the trees told them what an ancient forest it was.

The forest was easily the most beautiful place they had ever seen. Each tree stood, tall as a castle, thick as a house, white as ivory with a deep green canopy. Where the canopy broke it showed the sky to be a brilliant, crisp blue. The dirt beneath their feet was a rich, dark brown, nearly black, but soft as sand.

The group stared in wonder, trying to remember any legends they might have heard to let them know where the elf's scent had lead them.

After a moment, Kai-stern gasped, "The Forest of Brilliance!"

Biereeze shook his head, "That place doesn't really exist," he said sourly.

"Anymore." Aisu's voice was no more than a soft whisper as he spoke. "It adopted a new name when the elves died. 'The Dead Forest'!"

"Doesn't look dead to me," remarked the Red Officer as he touched the white bark of the nearest tree.

Gil shook his head gently and walked ahead of the group. "This way," he whispered, compelled by the peacefulness to be silent.

"Go Away."

The group froze as the wind whispered sadly to them, pleading.

"What was that?" questioned Biereeze sharply.

"The forest?" guessed Kai-stern.

"Leave now." The whisper a command now.

"No!" barked Aisu, "That voice does not come from the forest itself!"

"IT'S REJIKI!" Shouted Gil

"BEGONE FROM MY HOME!" As the winds howled, the trees flashed black and vines shot out at the group.

Biereeze slashed at them, Kai-stern and Gil dodged, and Aisu froze them with ice, causing them to shatter on his skin.

Aisu smirked. "He wants us to leave? I think not!" Energy exploded from the demon, covering the forest in a thick layer of ice, freezing the plants as snow began to fall from the sky.

"How … cute," commented an amused voice from the bough of a tree.

"Alchemist!" roared Aisu. "Where is Rejiki?"

Kharl smiled and stepped to the side, revealing the Prince sitting in the tree right behind him. The once expressionable, though sad, violet eyes were blank pools of numbness.

"Rejiki," called the Alchemist, "My dear Love, tell them how you feel. Who you hate. Tell them … everything."

"I … hate?" Rejiki's voice was small and uncertain.

Kharl beamed and hugged the elf, petting his face gently, "Yes, dear one, those who hurt you; broke you."

"What did you do to him!" bit Gil in a barely contained, rage filled growl.

"Fa-ther, I hate … … everyone." Rejiki pushed his face against the demon's hand.

"You've brain washed him," accused Biereeze softly.

"You falsely accuse me, my old puppet. You have destroyed him. His family slaughtered by demons, his lands ravaged. He has suffered so much."

"AND HOW MUCH BY YOUR DESIGN!" roared Gil. "Rejiki, wake up! Lykouleon needs you!"

"He betrayed you, Rejiki, my dear. He aligned himself with you loathsome enemies."

"The … friend of my enemy ..." started the elf slowly, "is my enemy."

Kai-stern shook his head fiercely, "By that logic, you are my enemy because you've teamed up with the Demon Alchemist. Listen, His Majesty only teamed up with Kuro Aisu to try and get Tetheus back!"

"And Kyrone!" Bit the elf, rage returning to his voice and eyes, "What reason has that bastard fore teaming up with the monster who ordered my family DEAD!"

"You hate him, don't you, my love?" cooed Kharl. "Exact some vengeance. Kill these, mortals who came to kill you." As Kharl spoke, the emotions drained from the demigod's eyes. His mind responding to the magic of Kharl's touch.

"To … kill me?" he repeated numbly

"It's not true!" declaried Gil "Kharl is using you to kill us all!"

"The alliance between Lykouleon and Kyrone only exists for your sake," rushed Kai-stern. "So he can save you fr-"

"ENOUGH OF YOUR LIES!" Violet eyes flashed an angry red as a blast of energy shot through the Blue Officer.

Aisu stood, shock vibrating through him as he watched the albino fall. Like a switch had been thrown, Aisu transformed back to Tetheus.

"KAI-STERN!" he screamed as he caught the falling body. "Hang in there!"

"Te-theus?" breathed the dragon in pain. "I … th-thought I'd ne-never see you … again."

Tetheus gave a soft growl as he bit back tears. "I'm hear now, Love, and that's all that matters."

"You … destroyed what I cherished," said Rejiki in a biting tone. "Tell me, scum, how does it FEEL!" As he screamed the last word, the Blue Dragon Officer caught fire.

Tetheus roared in pain as his lover was burned in his arms. Now with all his power could he have put out the magic flames which burned his dearest one but refused to touch him.

A scream of anguish tore itself from the Black Dragon Officer when the dragon crystal belonging to his mate took flight, only to be destroyed by Kharl.

"You Bastard!" Biereeze lunged at their adversary, blade poised to stab the man through his wretched, black heart.

"You think you can kill a god? How cute." Kharl raised his hand and froze Biereeze mid-lunge. The ex-demon hung there, horrified and unable to move. Another smile from the twisted god and Biereeze's body was torn to pieces.

"NO!" cried Gil "NO! DAMNIT! BIEREEZE! REJIKI, YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP! LYKOULEON NEVER WANTED TO HURT YOU! HE LOVES YOU REJIKI!"

Gil was tackled to the ground as Tetheus pushed him out of the was of another blast of energy from the elven prince.

"We have to go, now!" barked the older man, "The battle here is lost."

Gil nodded and took off, retracing his steps to the forest entrance. He could hear Tetheus behind him, but no sound of pursuit from Rejiki or Kharl. They ran, and did not stop running until the forest could no longer be seen on the horizon.

It was then that Gil collapsed, his lungs on fire and tears pouring down his face.

Tetheus looked at the younger male with both pity … and envy. Pity, because he too, had lost his mate, and envy because Gil could shed tears for the loss.

After an hour or so, Tetheus picked up the weeping ex-demon and began traveling towards the Dragon Castle.

A/N: Sorry to the Kai-stern and Biereeze fans. But hey, I warned you all when Nadil died that there would be more. It's not even over yet. I think I still kill about half a dozen more characters. But that's what happens when you fight against a crazy God Character. People die.


	31. Chapter 31

The Darkness in My Soul

By: Nixie

Disclaimer: I own only the original characters in this story. The rest supposedly belong to Mineko Ohkami. I don't really believe that, so I've hired a private investigator to find the truth for me.

A/N: I'm not really sure what the point was in having this a chapter by itself. I could have made it part of another chapter and just had a really long chapter, but whatever. That's how I wrote it at the time, and I'm sure there's a reason. Probably the simple fact of it being a different scene and I tend to break those up by chapter. Either way, I'll let you get to it.

Warning: Standard warnings by this point. Nothing in this chapter I haven't worked into others.

Chapter 31

Lykouleon slowly opened his eyes and glanced around the unfamiliar room. The design told him he was somewhere inside his own castle, but he wasn't sure which room it was. He closed his eyes, trying to remember how he got there and why his body was so sore. It felt like every muscle was bruised and all he could remember was … gold and lots of heat. So much gold; like he was drowning in it. Then he gasped as he remembered lips ghosting over his skin. Surely, he hadn't.

"Awake, I see," purred an amused, deep voice from beside him.

'Shit.' thought the King of Dragons. "What did you do to me, Kyrone?"

The demon smiled and pulled Lykouleon against his bare chest. "You belong to me now, though you fought longer than I thought you would be able to."

As the Demon Lord whispered in his pointed ear, Lykouleon knew the words were true. There was magic wrapped tightly around him now and he wouldn't be able to disobey.

"Damn you."

Kyrone laughed "How can you stop me killing that damnable elf now?" Smiling in victory, the demon dressed and left the room.

Lykouleon punched the pillow and cursed. "How can it get worst?" he bit out venomously.

Just then, Ruwalk came in, a mournful look on his face. "I had hoped that man was lying to me, Lykouleon. Are you … okay?"

Lykouleon could barely nod. "You must be disgusted!"

Ruwalk fiercely shook his head, "He seduced you, my dear friend. Hypnotized you with those eyes of his. Of course I'm not disgusted. I'm furious with him, concerned about you and a dozen others, and disgusted with myself for not being able to stop this."

Lykouleon locked eyes with Ruwalk's honey brown one "... Ruwalk."

"That's not why I'm here though. They're back … or at least … Gil and … Tetheus are. I didn't see the others."

Lykouleon turned pale, his stomach clenching and jumping into his chest. Quickly, he dressed himself and ran out of the castle to greet his men.

Tetheus saw his lord running to him and turned his mournful frown into a small grin. "My Lord," he greeted warmly.

"Where are the others?" inquired the king nervously, "Kai-stern! Biereeze? What about Rejiki? What happened to Gi-"

"A question at a time, My King." replied the ex-demon softly. "Gil is simply asleep. He is uninjured … physically. His mind and heart, however, may have been crushed. His lover, as well as my own … are … … with us no more." Had it been anyone else, the tone would have implied a complete lack of caring, but it was Tetheus, and it was easy for the king to hear the anguish in those last four, hesitant words.

Lykouleon gasped, feeling as though his heart had been speared by ice. "No!" he whispered hoarsely, desperately. "How? Who killed them?"

Tetheus met his lord's cloudy green eyes and saw tears in them. As his lord cried silently, the heaven's above them clouded over and mourned with him.

"Who?" His lord prompted again, sure he already knew simply by the other man's hesitance what the answer would be. He gave a silent prayer to whatever gods would hear him that he was wrong.

Still, the ex-demon held silent, not wanting to deal that blow to his lord and friend. In his arms, he felt Gil stir.

"K-Kharl," he breathed out, voice heavy with pain, "killed Biereeze. He … holds Rejiki's will in his hands and bade him slay Kai-stern."

Lykouleon looked at his mourning men, unable to find the words to comfort them when his own heart twisted with pain. This was not what he wanted.

"Does it hurt?" questioned a soft, cruel voice in his head. "Look at them. Your men suffer because of that man and his child. How many will you watch fall before you surrender – before you help me kill them?"

Lykouleon crumpled to his knees as the storm worsened, "Amethyst," he said softly, "can we never go back to those once sunny days?"

Tetheus bent down, carefully repositioning the younger male in his arms. "Leon," he said, using Raseleane's favorite nickname for him, "You must keep your heart strong. I saw for myself how fragile the Alchemist's hold on Rejiki is. If we can win him back, I know we can win this fight!"

Gil nodded and stood up slowly, leaning against the Black Officer to stead himself. His body complained at him, trying to rebel against moving, but he pushed back the near-overwhelming exhaustion he felt. "I will still fight! Fire and I have yet to give up. Kharl is the one to blame for all of this and I'll be damned if he will win this time! For Biereeze and this world we all love so much, I will fight!"

Tetheus stood and held a hand out to his friend, "I was late coming to your aid, My Lord. Still, I too, will lay my life on the line to save this world. I also want to save Rejiki. He's been though too much. He needs someone to fight for his sake. Please, Lykouleon, help me. There will be time for mourning later."

Lykouleon looked up at the two and nodded. His heart throbbed with pain and he couldn't seem to dispel the storm above them, but his men were right. He was a king and he need to be strong. "I want to save him; to free him from Kharl's grasp. I … do not want to loose him … ever again."

"So, you still have fight in you," concluded the cold voice in his head.

Lykouleon ignored Kyrone, focusing everything on the men in front of him. "My hands may be a little tied," he declared solemnly.

Gil looked at his lord with questioning eyes, but Tetheus's growl broke his concentration

"I see it now," he said, voice icy, "What that Bastard did to you, but you are King of the Dragons. Surely, if you call on that power, you can disrupt his spell."

Lykouleon dropped his gaze and tried to focus on killing the magic the Demon Lord had wrapped around him. Already, he could feel it trying to invade his mind and direct his body. "I … don't think he'll let me."

"It matters little if he frees you. To me, you are already lost."

Lykouleon felt his heart freeze as he heard the deadly, beautiful voice of his elf. Rejiki stood on the castle wall wearing the most beautiful battle suit the Dragon King had ever seen.

A/N: More character death in the next chapter to come, though I'm not gonna say who dies. The next chapter is, more or less, the final battle so please Review this one and look forward to that one. Ja na.


	32. Chapter 32

The Darkness in My Soul

By: Nixie

Disclaimer: That blasted PI of mine hasn't gotten in touch with me yet … I think he's being paid off … Drats. So, until he get's back to me. I don't own Dragon Knights and Mineko Ohkami does.

A/N: I had to come up with names for the dragons for this chapter. They are all in Latin and were found via Google Translation. I translated, not the element names they go by in the manga, but some random word that came to mind when I thought about each element. Just in case anyone was curious about it.

Warning: Character death again, but I really don't see anyone being upset by it. Standard warning.

Chapter 32

"Rejiki" breathed Lykouleon as he stepped toward the elf. "... my … Amethyst."

"Yours no more, King of Dragons," purred Kharl. "Rejiki, dear love, he seeks to chain your heart with false love."

"NO!" protested the king as Rejiki looked harshly at him. "It's not true! I … Rejiki, I … I lo-"

"Amnis, drown him," Rejiki's spoken command echoed through the castle as the water dragon took flight.

"Fire, Fly!" ordered Gil swiftly.

"Earth!"

"Light!"

Tetheus smirked as Thatz and Rath ran over to stand by Gil. "Sword of Darkness!", called the ex-demon. The heavens roared as a thin blade of ice appeared in Tetheus's hand.

"How pitiful," spoke the elf sadly, "You command them, and yet you know not their proper names. Nocens, lend me your heat. Japetus, become my crushing strength. Candor, shine radiantly and fly true with the Prince of Nature."

The dragons roared in a chorus as their hides were tainted black, their minds and free will undermined by the magic in speaking their true names. They now understood why Amnis would turn against the castle: He had no choice.

"What the Hell!" called the Light Knight as his beast flew to hover behind the enemy. "GET BACK HERE LIGHT!"

"He won't" Shock was plane in the king's voice as he stared at the elf in wonder. He barely even noticed Ruwalk and Alfeegi running up to stand on either side of him. "There is magic in the true name of a dragon. With that magic, one can control them, but how did he learn their names?"

"Graceful beasts, attack." On the elf's monotone command, the dragons flew forward.

Lykouleon shook his head furiously, lightning illuminating the now black sky, "REJIKI, STOP IT!" he yelled, running forward.

Alfeegi and Ruwalk both tried to grab him and hold him back, "Wait!"

"Stay your anger, Rejiki. I don't want to fight you. I want to save you!" Lykouleon pounced, throwing himself at the elf, tackling him off the wall.

The dragon's roared as they hit a golden shield and could go forward no more.

"Kyrone!" growled Kharl in annoyance. "Why are you here?"

The demon locked heated eyes with the alchemist god. "If I cannot have the pleasure of your heat, no one can!"

Kharl growled as the demon attacked, passing easily through the shield, he swung at Kharl with a blade that flashed red in beat with the lightning. Kharl smirked, his own blade flaring to life, cold and shining. All he need do was connect and the demon's soul would add strength to his blade.

As the two fought, testing each other, the dragon tribe ran to where their lord had fallen. They met painful resistance when they reached the barrier that prevented the dragons from getting to them.

"Damnit!" growled Tetheus, punching the shield with all the strength he had in him.

"What now?" questioned Gil softly, watching the ex-demon try to punch his way through the barrier.

"Tetheus, stop," Ruwalk's voice was soft as he grabbed the others arm to halt him.

Another growl, "I won't be made useless, Ruwalk. Kharl killed Kai-stern. I won't let him get away with it!"

Alfeegi closed his eyes and frowned. "None of us will, but breaking your hands won't do anyone any good. I can break the barrier. It's known as 'The Shining Shield.' I read about it once so I know how to get around it."

"Well," said Thatz with a half laugh, "Who knew being an obsessive book worm would pay off. Way ta go, 'Feegi"

"When the shield is down, the dragons will be able to get to us, right?" questioned Rath, staring up at the enraged dragons. They were slamming their bodies against the shield, trying to break through.

Alfeegi nodded in confirmation as he placed his hand against the shield. "This is a shield made to preserve life unaltered. Nothing can get in, nothing can get out except for the one who made it."

"Then how do you beat it," Ruwalk asked slowly. He had a feeling he wouldn't like the answer. Alfeegi was being entirely too laid back for the crisis at hand.

"You take away it's purpose. Make it obsolete." The White Officer kept his voice level and flat.

Tetheus arched an eyebrow, "and how … is that achieved?"

"Death."

Gil looked hard at Alfeegi. "Death," he repeated. "The shield is obsolete if what's inside dies, right?"

Alfeegi nodded, "all it would take is one thing dying ..."

"So what," fumed Ruwalk, grabbing the other officer and jerking him around to look in his coppery eyes. "You're just going to kill yourself! Is that it! Just sacrifice yourself and leave me here … alone!"

"Actually," Alfeegi said slowly, grabbing Ruwalk's face and smiling. "I was going to kill a bug or something, but it's nice to know you feel that way about me too."

'Too', thought Ruwalk, surprised.

"LOOK!"

Everyone followed Thatz's finger to the battle between god and demon. Kharl had just plunged his blade into the Demon Lord's heart.

"You weak fool," purred Kharl as he hugged the dying demon. "I could never love something so pitiful and weak."

Kyrone gasped as the sword was pulled free from his body. "Ly-kou … leon," he gargle as blood poured from his chest. "K-ill … that da-ned .. elf. N-NOW!" His last breath spent, the world around him turned black and he lay there, dead.

Alfeegi shrugged as he watched the king bleed. "That'll work too. If the creator dies, so does the shield. Get ready."

Everyone prepared themselves as the shield slowly evaporated and the dragons lurched forward.

"I don't want to be a buzz-kill," said Ruwalk as he summoned his sword, "but how are we supposed to stop them without killing them?"

A/N: And I've just killed off one of my original characters. Still, given I had only created him to be a name thrown around and a touch of plot, I'm not all that torn up about his death. He was only an active character because he wouldn't shut up about it. … Well, until the next chapter. Ja na.


	33. Chapter 33

The Darkness in My Soul

By: Nixie

Disclaimer: Yeah … I'm still being told I don't own Dragon Knights. I gotta do something about that. Maybe there's someone I can call to … get it taken care of.

A/N: I didn't mention it last chapter and felt kinda weird about it. So … for anyone wondering or in case I wasn't able to make it apparent. Amnis was the Water Dragon, Nocens was Fire, Japetus was Earth, and Candor was Light. Those names get used again at the beginning of this chapter, so it might be good to know.

Warning: Character Death … again.

Chapter 33

"HOLD!" Lykouleon was standing on the wall where Rejiki had previously been, his body glowing with power. "Amnis, Nocens, Candor, Japetus, bow now to the lord of your kind and hold!"

"How?" exclaimed Kharl, turning to face the Dragon King as the winged beast returned to normal. "Where is my Rejiki?"

Lykouleon growled, his green eyes flashing red with his anger. "Beyond your grasp. And there … HE WILL STAY!" The Dragon King took up his sword and charged the demon alchemist.

Kharl caught the blade against his own and looked into the violent red orbs. "You love him!" The surprise in Kharl's voice was unmistakeable as he struggled to push back the man. "Even still, you are a fool if you think you can defeat me!"

A swift, cruel smile in response, "Me defeat a God? The power is not in me." At his words end, a thick black vine pierced through Kharl. "But for a demigod, the task should be easier."

Kharl growled in anger and backed away from both the Dragon King and the Elven Prince. "I'll .. not be defeated so easily." He thrust a hand out and sent a blast of black energy at the royals. Simultaneously, he sent a blast at the crowd gathered near the castle wall.

Rejiki easily shielded himself and Lykouleon with his vines, but this meant the destructive god was able to escape. As the blast abated and the vines pulled back, Lykouleon and Rejiki responded to the screams below them.

"RUWALK!" shouted the White Officer and Light Knight.

"Damn idiot!" Tetheus ran over to where Ruwalk lay on the floor and scooped the broken body into his arms. "You idiot," he whimpered, holding the body tight against him. "Why didn't you dodge?"

Alfeegi chocked on his own voice, "H-he pushed me … out of the way. He pro-protected … … RUWALK!"

Lykouleon caught the younger man as they fell to the ground, weighed down by their grief. Alfeegi sobbed into his lord's chest as Lykouleon stared in shock at his best friend's broken corpse.

Thatz gulped down the lump forming in his throat, "We … we still need to … take care of the injured."

Rath looked in confusion at Thatz and then understood. Gil was lying in Thatz's lap, bleeding all over the place and breathing heavily. It also looked like Thatz's right arm may have been broken. Numbly, he noted that they must not have been able to completely avoid the blast.

Rejiki saw this as well and dropped lightly off the wall, landing gracefully beside the knights. He swiftly knelt down and healed the two injured men. The injuries healed up perfectly, leaving only the torn and blood soaked clothes as a reminder of battle. Still, the elf frowned as the glowing stopped. "Damn," he cursed softly. "I -"

Lykouleon turned teary eyes to the elf, "What?" he breathed harshly.

Rejiki recoiled from that sad, desperate voice; it was beginning to mirror his own too much. "Though it is in my power to heal the physical injuries, I can do nothing for his broken, shattered heart. He sleeps and there is little I can do about it."

The Lord of Dragons glared, fury in his eyes at the emotionless calm of the elf's voice. "Tell me, sorrowful Prince of a dying race, Kyrone is dead; Aisu put back to sleep. Three of mine lay dead; two I cannot bury and lay to rest their souls. Another lays, sealed to sleep by injury and grief. Our hearts, all, are weighed down, almost crushed, by your betrayal and the fall out from it. Tell me, JUST WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON!"

Alfeegi looked at his king. The harsh, angry tones did not normally suit him, but now … "Rejiki, understand, please, I – I loved Ruwalk. I never told him and now I never can. I know … that I can never understand all the pain you've experienced. I never want to have to. I know -"

"Nothing." Rejiki's voice was a bare whisper. "My heart bleeds for you loos, Dragon! Truly, it does. Still, I advise you save your words for a more receptive soul."

Tetheus growled, "Rejiki!"

"Dragon King!," Rejiki deflated as he stared into the icy green eyes "... Lykouleon … You – you brought this onto yourself. You ought never have aligned yourself with monsters."

"And what of you, Elf? What of your devotion to Kharl? Of the two, I chose the lesser of two evils. You – you betrayed me."

"My friend," began the elf.

"YOU KILLED KAI-STERN! For all your hate, all your loathing of Kyrone and Aisu, you've done to me the very same thing! You have taken from me the lives of family!"

The silence hung between them, heavy and thick.

Angry green eyes turned murky and sorrowful, "I saved you from Kharl's grasp. Now leave."

Rejiki gasped while the others stared incredulously at their lord. "I – Lykouleon -" for once, the elf seemed at a loss of words, then he smiled. A bitter, sad grin. "Can we … are those once brilliant days beyond us? Are we forever lost to darkness?"

Not making eye contact, Lykouleon watched as the elf turned to leave. He tasted blood as his teeth bit into his lip. It was so hard to injure his prince, but he had to do it; had to be sure. "Rejiki, wait!"

Unable to bare the charade any longer, the King of Dragons ran to the elf and pulled him close, "Forgive me," he gasped, "I had to be sure – sure that you also, truly longed for the days when everything seemed so simple. Stay by me, Rejiki! Please. I could not bear to lose you as well. Stay with me … and help me save the world from your father."

Rejiki stood, stunned to stillness, in the arms of the one person he loved more than any other. Tears poured silently from his violet eyes as he heard words he never thought he would. He was wanted, needed. He was … loved.

A smile took the elf's face as he folded his arms over Lykouleon's and over his heart. This was home … a place he could belong, people he could love; could fight for. He knew then that he wanted to live; to forgive and be forgiven.

"Kharl will not fall easily," he said hoarsely. "He has likely already healed his injury and will be plotting our destruction. Still, I will fight against the destiny he chose for me. I will no longer play the part of the dutiful puppet on his strings."

Thatz growled at the elf. "Rune is gone because of you. Biereeze, Kai-stern, and Ruwalk are dead and Gil may never wake up again all because you chose to join Kharl. Now, suddenly, we're supposed to just welcome you back?"

Lykouleon watched the rage dance in his knight's eyes. It was so painful to know his men were suffering like this, but still, he wanted to shield Rejiki from further harm. His darling elf did not need to hear this. "Thatz," he warned gently, "enough."

The Earth Knight glared incredulously at his lord. "It's Not Enough! Everything's been worse since Rejiki showed up!"

"Thatz is right!" backed Rath hotly. "That bastard should have stayed asleep forever! If he had, none of this would have happened and you're just gonna take him back!"

"His Majesty said enough!" barked Tetheus a the two. "We need your strength, not your anger."

"I-" Thatz looked furiously between his lord, Tetheus, and the elf.

Rath hugged the knight from behind, trying to comfort him. Simultaneously, Rejiki strengthened his hold on Lykouleon's arm. He could see their hate for him in their eyes; he had caused them all so much pain. It was inexcusable.

"Forgive me," he said darkly, ignoring the shudder the tone brought to his dearest one. "The pain I have directly and indirectly caused inexcusable. I shall fix all the mistakes of this world. Many of the negative elements have already perished. I need only destroy the other."

Lykouleon tightened his hold, not liking the defeated tone his elf was using. "I fight with you," he vowed into the pointed ear.

Rejiki nodded numbly before forcing a smile and turning in the strong arms to kill Lykouleon. It was a deep, passionate kiss tinged with so much sorrow it hurt. He could feel the tension in the king's body and laughed at himself mentally. How right he was to suspect something!

He rested his hands on the king's shoulders briefly before jerking down on them and kneeing Lykouleon in the gut with all he had.

Lykouleon gasped, the air rushing out of him as pain lanced through his abdomen and darkness crept in. He felt the elf roughly shove him away and his Black Officer's cool hands catch him. There was yelling all around but he couldn't make any sense of it.

The prince ignored the angry shouts as he ran from the group. This was the only thing he could do. For all the pain he had caused, Rejiki swore he would kill Kharl, even if it cost him his own life.

A/N: The Real final battle is in the next chapter. Please Review and look forward to the conclusion to the story.


	34. Chapter 34

The Darkness in My Soul

By: Nixie

Disclaimer: Still not mine. Turns out you can't hire people to make a story yours so you can play with the characters. Not when you have no money, anyways.

A/N: This is it, the final chapter. The whole thing comes down to this. Please enjoy

Warning: Ummm … Character Deaths. Should be pretty obvious who's gonna die in this one, since it's the final chapter.

Chapter 34

"KHARL!" screamed Rejiki as he made his way through the god's castle. He had to finish this fast, before the Dragon Tribe could catch up to him and stop him.

"Did you call me?" asked the deep voice as warm arms wrapped around the elf.

Rejiki smiled a warm, loving, sweet smile, tears crawling down his face. "Yes, Father, I called you."

Kharl looked down at the demigod in surprise as the hands gently folded over his own. He didn't understand the tears or the tender look in his child's eyes. 'Oh,' he thought as he felt several life forces moving to his castle. 'He left the tribe.'

"There, there, my gentle love. It'll be okay. I understand why you attacked me. You thought he loved you. Silly child. I did try and warn you it was a trap. Not to worry. We can still make him pay."

Unable to speak past the lump rising in his throat, Rejiki nodded slowly. Loosing his magic so it would bind Kharl where he stood.

The alchemist growled in surprise, "What are you doing!"

"Fixing it all," replied the prince easily. "I'm killing you, Father, so that the world may live. All my long, lonely life, I have hated the very breath of anything that could smile. With all my soul, I wished for an end to this madness; this cruelty."

Energy swelled around the prince, tossing his hair as it played with the air currents in the open room.

Kharl struggled with all his might to break free. "Stop this now, Rejiki!"

"It is more than enough. You and I, our souls are so full of darkness and insanity. There is no place in this world for such hateful fools. Come, my dearest Father, let me put an end to all this suffering."

The energy bubbled to it's climax, the energy enveloping them both as Rejiki began focusing it to a single pinpoint.

"REJIKI, WAIT!" screamed Lykouleon as he raced up the castle stairs. He could feel the energy swarming just behind the door. "DON'T DO IT, REJIKI!"

"That man loves you, my son," purred Kharl trying to get Rejiki to stop. "If you continue on like this, you'll kill yourself and crush his heart.

Rejiki smiled brilliantly as the doors burst open. He was too late, the energy was already exploding.

Lykouleon felt like his heart would stop as he saw the energy rip the two apart. Tearing to shreds the one he had come to love so very much. He watched in horror as his heart died in front of him, the energy pushing out and slamming into his chest, propelling him backwards down the stairs.

"LYKOULEON!" screamed the two knights and officers as they watched their lord fall.

Alfeegi rushed forward, stopped roughly be Tetheus's arm as the castle began collapsing. "Stop, Alfeegi! He's already dead!"

Thatz and Rath came up beside Tetheus, watching as the dark energy gave rise to a gloriously beautiful tree, their king's body swiftly becoming buried under the roots of the enormous, white monster.

It was giant, twisted and gnarled as hundreds and thousands of pure white vines spun together to make its trunk. It was thick as the castle it destroyed and twice as tall, stretching to the heavens and ending in a rich, unnaturally intense green. Scattered densely throughout the canopy were violet flowers, the petals of which were raining, the color or Rejiki's eyes, down on the heads of the sorrowful group.

Thatz and Rath gasped as they took in the body, laying asleep at the base of the tree. An elf, with ivory white skin and golden blond curls.

"RUNE!" they shouted and ran to him.

The elf looked at them, then at the tree behind him. Tears began flowing down his face as he gingerly touched the bark. "Goodbye, Rejiki, my dear, tragic brother. Thank you for giving me life."

A/N: When I was younger, I used to think the idea of a writer mourning the death of a character was rediculous. … Then I started writing. I've gotten so attached to Rejiki, that just typing this up again made me teary-eyed. Some part of me hopes I wasn't the only one. Well, that's pretty well the end of it. Ja na.


	35. Epilogue

The Darkness in My Soul

By: Nixie

Disclaimer: Mineko Ohkami owns Dragon Knights and all affiliated characters, despite my constant attempts to change that. I only own the plot and the original characters.

A/N: Somehow, the story just didn't feel complete to me. So I went and added an Epilogue. It feels better after this to me. So I hope you all enjoy it as well.

Warning: None.

Chapter Epilogue

Alfeegi made his way slowly through the castle, Tetheus following closely behind him. Together, they walked hand in hand to a garden near the back of the castle grounds. Rath, Thatz and Rune were already there when they arrived.

'It's been a year," commented Rune softly, "doesn't feel like it, does it?"

"Nah," agreed Rath and Thatz, each of them holding onto the elf.

Tetheus shook his head, sending his now shoulder-length green hair swaying behind him. "In the end, Ruwalk was the only one we were able to bury."

The new Dragon Lord sighed and rested against the tall warrior. "And Gil still sleeps. I wonder if he'll ever wake up."

"I'm sure he will someday," encouraged Rath. He was supposed to have been the next in line for the throne, though he wasn't fully sure why. He didn't want the burden, so his first act as king was to appoint Alfeegi the lord.

"Have the yellow and Red crystals chosen officers yet?" questioned Thatz.

"No." pouted Alfeegi.

"And the blue one was destroyed, so we'll always be one short."

"How cruel," Alfeegi's voice cracked as tears lined his eyes. He had been holding up so well lately.

The Black Officer reacted automatically and pulled the smaller male into his arms. "It's alright," he soothed.

Rune regarded the two with a tender smile; they had become so close. It wasn't like they were in love with each other. Alfeegi still loved Ruwalk and Tetheus still loved Kai-stern, but he was sure that, in time when they could let go and move on the two would be able to love each other deeply.

"The minister will be here soon," said Thatz gently. None of the wanted to leave, he knew that, but the outside world demanded their attention, just as it always had.

The others nodded and dried the tears, then left the clearing. The Earth Knight lingered behind, staring at the collection of flowers.

"We miss you, ya know," he said to the air. "We miss everyone, but I hope you can finally be happy with him, Lykouleon."

He took one last look at the monument: Lykouleon and Rejiki lovingly embracing each other. Both with smiles on their faces, like they had been for that one small moment before Rejiki went to save them all. They were framed by holly, honey suckles, and the violet flowers that now grew all over the lands. It was so peaceful and beautiful, he almost wondered why they only came on the anniversary.

'Oh well,' he thought as he ran to catch up with everyone. 'Life moves on. Best not to think about it."

~FIN~

A/N: So … that's really the end of it all. Thank you to everyone who stuck with it. Even through my ridiculously slow updates. Thanks to those who reviewed, and even those who didn't. Just that you took the time to read it makes me happy. I'm not sure when I'll do another story, but until then, Ja na.


End file.
